Twisted California Dreams
by downWiththeFiction
Summary: A passionate love story, and the dramatic discovery of self-identity, and broken promises. Will, Luke Sawyer be able to save the love of his life? Or will his twisted past rear it's ugly head? How many times can one man watch someone that he loves, brutally die?
1. Chapter One

**Author's note: **

**Here we go... Luke Sawyer's very own back story! I really, really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you all stick around for the ride. I'm so excited! **

**Major thanks and love to all those who followed and favorited this story, even though I only posted a summary! You guys ROCK! Tell your friends! ;) **

**Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? What didn't you like? What do you think will happen next chapter? **

**Playlist for this Chapter:  
><strong>**Looks like Sex- Mike Posner. **

**MUCH LOVE!  
>:) XX<strong>

**Chapter One. **

I woke up with the hot Californian mid-day sun streaming through the wooden blinds in the apartment I was sharing with my buddy, Jason. We met when we were eighteen, both nervous as fuck because we were just two shitheads signing up for the US Marine Corps. I think we had some half-assed bonding moment over our tattoos or something.

There is a loud pounding on the door, "Luke! Get your lazy ass out of bed, brother! We're missing some sick waves!" Jason sounds so fucking _awake_.

"Ugh… What time is it?" I groan loudly. We had just arrived in our apartment at around midnight. It was a long flight from Iraq, and now Jason wants to go surfing. _What is sleep? _

"Dude, it's two in the afternoon. My grandma sleeps less than you. Get up." His voice holds a hint of amusement.

Jason opens the door to my room and I take my opportunity and chuck a pillow at him. "I'm getting up okay? Just fucking give me a minute." I growl. My temper is really hard to reign in, I need a serious work out to get rid of some of this aggression. _Surfing it is. _

"Chill dude. You need to get laid." He smirks at me and walks away, "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, with or without you, bro." _How the hell am I going to last three months with this? _I scowl to myself.

I sigh again. I'm only twenty-one but I feel about a hundred. I quickly skirt around the various bags, takeout boxes, and dirty clothes that are scattered around the floor of my room. I grab a pair of swimming trunks and a towel out of the giant blue hamper outside my bathroom door. _They look clean enough. _

Five minutes later, I am showered and freshly shaved. I have to route around my closet for a few minutes until I find a wetsuit. I have to admit that I do feel slightly better. I do care about Jason. I trust him with my life, he's proven that he would take a bullet for me any day. I know every single man in my unit would do the same. But sometimes, Jason is just a giant pain in my ass.

I round the corner and walk into the spacious living area. "Oh good. I already loaded up the truck. Ready to catch some waves? And maybe score a few pretty girls?" Jason smirks. The only time he isn't thinking with his dick is when we are on tour somewhere with our necks on the line.

"Yeah, let's go. Can we stop somewhere for coffee on the way?"

"Sure, bro." He smiles and practically skips out the door. _I wish I was a morning person. _

…

We are almost at the beach when_ Amnesia, _a new song by some boy band, starts playing on the radio. I make a sound of disgust and spit out my coffee. "Please shut that shit off, Jay." There are tears in the back of my throat. I fight them back.

Jason gives me a surprised look at my outburst. "Dude, Natalie was a bitch. I thought you were over her."

"I guess it's hard to get over someone you love." I sigh. I really don't want to have the same conversation that we have every single damn time I have some stupid memory of Natalie.

"Dude, you walked in to your apartment, after almost six months in Iraq, to see her boning some asshat on your bed." He punches me lightly in the arm. "You didn't deserve that man." He pulls into a parking spot. It appears we made it to the beach. Suddenly, I'm itching for some physical activity. The thought of my cheating ex really gets my temper soaring.

Jason turns to me with a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes, "You need to find yourself a smoking hot babe. It's summer break, they're everywhere. Get under one and I promise you'll get over Miss I-can't-keep-my-legs-together." I can't help but let out a laugh. This is why I love Jason. He's great for putting a smile on my face.

I grab my board, I can't think about sex with some college girl right now when I still have the clear mental image of my beautiful, long legged, golden hair and skinned ex on my mind. I quickly zip up my wet suit and grab my board. _Time for aggression release. _

….

Half an hour later, I am completely beat. My muscles are burning, and my feel full of salt water from bailing out so many times. I have to admit to myself that I have spent too much time away from this sport that I've lost my edge. But all in all, I feel content. _I have three months to get better at this. _

The hot June sun is warming my back as I sit with my feet in the sand. It's been a long time since I've felt this relaxed, but then again, being in a war torn country with an unstable government can do that to a man. It's nice to be on home soil with no worries.

My stomach rumbles loudly and I realize that I haven't eaten anything today. _Way to neglect yourself soldier. _I look around to see if Jay wants to join me for a quick burger at The Stand, at the other end of the beach, but I notice that he's immersed himself in a crowd of women in skimpy bikinis. He's no doubt giving them his "I'm a US Marine and I'm lonely" routine._ Whatever works, right? _

I decide to go sans wingman to The Stand, after dropping my board off in the truck. I'm not surprised to see that the line isn't that long, it's around four in the afternoon and most people are still soaking up the hot Californian sun. _I missed this place. _

I step up and order a double bacon cheese burger, plain. The lady gives me a sexy smile and tells me very seductively that my order will be ready in ten to fifteen minutes. I give her one of my crooked smiles and she visibly swoons. I'm not surprised, I've had this effect on women since I hit puberty at fourteen.

I don't know what they see in me though. I guess I'm good looking. I have to stay in shape because of the Corps, but I also like to exercise to take out my aggression. The activity has given me a very muscular body. Every girl I've been with loves my eight pack, and my summer green eyes.

I laugh to myself as I recall how Jason was pissed at me almost nine months ago, on my twenty-first birthday, when I met Natalie. I didn't have to tell her my Marine status to get her to go home with me. She was like melted butter in my hands the minute I gave her my seductive panty-dropping crooked smirk. Jason, on the other hand has to play the "Marine card" quite frequently.

...

"_Well, hello Gorgeous." I hear a soft feminine voice from behind me. I have no idea how I managed to hear it over the loud, thumping bass music in the club, but I find myself shivering in anticipation. If this women looks half as good as she sounds, I won't be able to control myself. It's been forever since I've felt the warm and soft embrace of a woman. _

_Our last tour ended just a week ago and we decided to go to Miami, at my insistence. I vowed never to return to San Diego if I could help it, and Jason went along with it no questions asked. _

_I slowly turn around and am met with the most shocking eyes I've ever seen. They are such a deep grey, they are almost violet. Full pouty lips and high cheek bones are framed by long, flowing golden locks. I am slightly blown away, I've never seen such a beautiful women in my life. _

_I quickly recovered my charm, "Hello to you too." _

"_What's the occasion for you to be here, on earth?" I must have looked confused because she gave a sweet tinkling laugh, "You my dear are Adonis personified. What are you doing away from Olympus?" _

_I throw my head back and laugh, "Isn't it my job to come up with some kind of cheesy, embarrassing line like that?" _

"_I suppose so." She smirked, "What's your name? I suppose I can't keep calling you Adonis." _

"_Let's just say that I am living in the moment, and I don't have much time. It's my twenty-first birthday, can I buy you a drink? If you're still around after that, I'll tell you my name." I give her one of my crooked smiles. _

_I think I hear a soft moan leave her plump lips as she stares into my eyes. "Deal. I would love a Pina Colada." _

_The night went smoothly, and before I know it, she was in my hotel room with me. Making love to Natalie for the first time was like fireworks. Its cliché, but I had no other way to describe it at the time. _

_Laying there, in our afterglow, with her head on my chest was one of the best feelings I had ever had. I knew right then that she was special. She stared into my eyes like she could read my soul. _

"_My name's Natalie." She whispered._

I am pulled out of my pitiful day dreaming by a shy, sweet voice. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you, but I see that you aren't sitting with anyone, and I was wondering if I might sit with you?"

I look up from my burger that I had barely touched, right into the frightened ice blue eyes of a woman that must not be over twenty. Immediately, my training kicks in as I look around for possible threats, but of course, I don't find anything more suspicious than usual.

"Of course you can sit next to me." I smile gently and offer my hand. "My name is Luke. Luke Sawyer."

She shakes my hand rather firmly, but I cannot ignore the fact that she is shaking.

"Look, I'm so sorry if I interrupted your thinking process or whatever." She rambles on and I find myself staring at her full, glossy lips. Her chin is quivering slightly like she may cry. _Great. I've never been good at comforting people who cry. _

Instead of crying, she looks me in the eyes and says, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

I smile, "I guess it would seem that way, but having a nice lunch date with a pretty lady works for me. You can keep your tales to yourself if you want."

There is defiance in her eyes as she stares back at me. "No. I feel that I do owe you an explanation. Please hear me out?" All the while she has me locked with her soul searing gaze.

"Okay. Shoot."

"My ex-boyfriend is a very possessive man. I didn't tell him I was going to come to San Diego for the summer because I felt that he would just follow me here. I didn't want that." She takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes for a few seconds. "I just want to be free of him. You know?"

I nod my head because I really do know what she means. One of the reasons I came to San Diego was to get away from Natalie's memory. The other reason is one I don't like to think about.

"Anyway, he followed me here today. I just wanted to take a nice walk along the beach." A tear runs down her face and for some reason, I want to reach out and brush it away. "Then I saw you, and I thought that if he saw me with a man as well built as you, he might take the hint and leave me alone."

I laugh slightly at her backhanded compliment about my body. She looks slightly hurt so I offer her an explanation. "I was unaware that you had time to check me out while you were avoiding your ex."

She smiles brightly and I am amazed at how it changes her features. There is a nice pink color in her well sculpted cheeks, her eyes are bright, and her platinum blonde hair blows back gently in the summer breeze. _She really is an attractive one. Isn't she? _My inner demon licks his lips.

I shake my head, I came here to settle a few things, not to find a girl that will only hurt me again.

"What is it?" She asks, her eyes concerned.

"Nothing. I was only thinking that I don't know your name." I smile my crooked smile and I am pleased to hear her gasp lightly.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me." She looks down and coyly plays with her fingers in her lap.

"Are you going to tell me?" I laugh

"I guess you'll have to buy me a drink and I'll think about it." _Damn she's smooth. _

"Did I just get picked up by a beautiful girl on the beach?" I tease.

"Yes, in fact, I believe you just did."

"I'll have to have daydreams while eating lunch more often. Maybe I'll attract some more pretty women." I stand and think about offering her my hand, but decide against it. I really don't know this woman yet and I'm really not in the right frame of mind to jump back into a relationship. _Just fuck her_. My inner demon whispers in my ear.

I shake my head slightly to clear those naughty ideas. This girl looks innocent and I'd rather not be the reason the lightness in her eyes gets extinguished. We walk side by side to a nearby bar, laughing at each other's jokes. _Why does this feel so, natural? _

…

"And then he fell right off the fucking roof!" She giggles insanely, and I join her. _What a luscious sounding laugh. I could just kiss her. _

We are still sitting in a booth at the bar we walked to. We've each bought several rounds, and I am feeling pleasantly light and happy. It's a feeling I don't allow often, but it's hard not to be carefree around this beautiful girl.

I stare into her eyes for a few minutes until she snaps, "What? Is there something on my face?"

I can't help but smile, she's so feisty. "No. I was just thinking that you haven't even told me your name yet."

"Oh right. I'm still thinking about it." Her cell phone rings in her pocket, she fishes it out of her denim shorts and looks at the screen. "Sorry, I have to quickly take this."

I nod, and expect her to leave the table, but she stays where she is, across from me. Her eyes never leave mine as she talks into the phone, trying to placate what sounds like a hysterical female on the other end.

"I know, Laura. I'm sorry I didn't call. Yes, I managed to get away from him. No, I'm actually at a bar by the beach with a new friend. I'm not going to tell you his name! Yes, I've been drinking. Okay, I'll text you the address. See you in a few." She quickly hangs up her phone and shoves it back into her pocket.

I can't help laughing at her. "What?" She snaps at me.

"Oh nothing. Just that you're in trouble." I laugh at her some more as she rolls her eyes. _She looks so damn cute. _

"I'll have you know that Laura is a very good roommate and she was just worried, what with my earlier incident."

"I understand. Is she coming to get you?" _Was that regret in your voice? Are you going soft? _

"Yes." I am pleasantly surprised to see that she looks equally upset about having to go our separate ways.

"I really enjoyed today. Thank you, I don't get out much." I give her a shy smile.

"What are you in the army or something?

"Something like that." I smirk. Her phone beeps twice and she pulls it out.

"I have to go, Laura is here. Thank you for tonight, Luke. I really appreciate you saving me." She winks.

"I'll do anything to save a damsel in distress."

She slides out of the booth, and says, "I'm no damsel in distress Mr. Sawyer." I watch her ass shake in her shorts as she walks away from me.

"Wait!"

"What?" There is amusement in her voice.

"I never got your name!"

"Danielle Trent." She blows me a kiss and walks out the door.

I sit in the booth for a few more minutes, letting the events of the night sink in. _Danielle Trent_, it's a name that sounds so familiar to me but I can't seem to place it. _Sounds like a good name to scream while fucking her. _My inner demon laughs.

_Will I ever see her again? _I realize how badly I want to see this captivating woman again. I wonder vaguely, as I get in a cab, if she will be at the beach again tomorrow. _No harm in trying. _

For the first time since I walked in on Natalie cheating on me in our bed, I smile genuinely.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

**Here we go... things will get slightly more interesting from here on out. Enjoy lovelies! **

**Chapter Two.**

It's after one in the morning when I finally saunter into the apartment. All of the lights are off in the apartment, so I try to be quiet, assuming that Jason and his companion or companions are sleeping. _Hopefully sleeping. _

I trip over a shoe on the entry way and bite down on my lip to keep from saying one of my favorite four letter curse words. I am surprised when a side table lamp is clicked on.

"I've been expecting you." Jason says in his best British accent from the chair in the corner of the living room. He's wearing a shitty bath robe and he has sex hair that could make a porn star cringe.

"Hey man. Sorry if I woke you up. I was trying to be quiet."

"Nah, Trish, or was her name Melissa? I'm not really sure who the fuck she was, but she just left." He smirks at me.

"That's really great Jason. I hope you stayed the fuck out of my room." I say to him as I punch his shoulder on my way to the kitchen. I need some water, beer makes me crazy thirsty.

"So where the hell were you?" Jason joins me in the kitchen and I toss a bottle of water at him.

"Out." I'm not sure why, but I don't really feel like telling Jason about my night. Specifically, about Danielle Trent.

"Oh come on, brother. We've known each other for how long? Who was she? Was she as flexible as the one I just had? If she was, let me tell you, you're a lucky son of a bitch."

I can't help but smirk at Jason's comments. _What an ass._ "There was no girl, Jay." I say, chuckling at him.

"Can you smell that, Luke? It smells really bad. Awful actually. It's… What do you call it…? Oh yeah! It's fucking bullshit!"

I take the cap off my bottle of water and down half of it while I listen to Jay give me some line about telling him the truth because of our code of honor and on and on. I recap my water and put it on the island counter in front of me. "Look, I don't even really know who she is." I am exasperated, admitting this to myself.

"Even better dude! You never have to see her again!" Jason is smiling at me like a fool.

I run my hand through my lengthening blond hair, and choke out, "What if I want to see her again?"

"Oh no. Dude, don't go there again. Leave her as just a onetime lay. You don't want a repeat of psycho bitch." He's looking at me with concern in his blue eyes.

"Jay, chill the fuck out okay. I didn't sleep with her. She never even gave me her number." _Did I just sound as pitiful as I feel? _

"Oh. Tough luck, bro. Maybe you'll see her again?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow the truck tomorrow. I want to hit up some waves again."

"You mean, you want to hit up that girl again?" He laughs at me. "Yeah, man. Go ahead. I'm going to sleep in. Maybe walk over to my mom's. Hopefully, she'll be happy to see me and then feed me." He winks, claps me on the shoulder and walks away, "Night, bro!" He calls back.

….

Half an hour later, I am fresh from the shower, and contemplating climbing under the sheets of my pillow top and catching some serious ZZZ's. But I can't get my mind off of the nagging feeling that I somehow know Danielle Trent from somewhere. I mean, I've either read, or heard her name somewhere before. _Google it is. _

After an hour long, extensive search, I learn that she is the daughter of the man who owns Trent Incorporated. It's a high profile business that deals in everything from agriculture, to smartphone technology. Mason Trent is one of the richest men in the world, with both hands in the money jar. It's even rumoured that he's part of the mafia. _What? Jesus. _

I am not completely satisfied with my search, I feel like I have only acquired more questions, and hardly any answers. I know where I've heard the name Trent before, but I still have the nagging feeling that I've met Danielle before. Either way, I am more drawn to her than I was before. She's an enigma to me, a puzzle with all the key pieces missing.

I rub my tired eyes as I wait for my laptop to shut down. It's nearly three in the morning and I am exhausted. _Time to hit the hay soldier._

"Shut up." I whisper. The more tired I get, the more active The Demon becomes.

I fall asleep in minutes after my head hits the pillow. My dreams turn into nightmares.  
>…..<p>

_I am laying on the beach in Miami? No, California? I'm not sure, but it is hot, and humid. I feel sticky with my own sweat. Only… it's not sweat. It's my blood and it's coming from my chest. Natalie is kneeling next to me, cutting me open and whispering about how I couldn't save her. How I wasn't there to help her when she needed it. _

_Except when I stare into her violet eyes, her face changes into the same face that has been haunting my nightmares since I was sixteen. My sister, Abigale is now kneeling beside me, the side of her face is gone_

"_You weren't there for me, Luke. You didn't save me. I was only a little girl and I needed you to save me from that bad man. He hurt me, Luke, and you weren't there!" She's screaming at me, spitting blood in to my eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry Abby. I tried! I wanted to save you, I did the best I could!" I am sobbing uncontrollably, and don't notice that Abigale had changed into a different person. Danielle was now kneeling at my side. She stroked my face gently and kept whispering soft words to me, "It's going to be okay, Luke. Let it go, baby. Just let it all go. You couldn't save them, but you still have time to save me." Her cool fingers trace the wet tracks that my tears have made down my cheeks. She puts her fingers to her lips and tastes them. _

"_Remember, Luke. You can save me." She leans in and whispers against my lips, and right before she kisses me, I jolt awake.  
>…<em>

"LUKE! For fuck sakes! Luke, wake the fuck up, man!" Jason is yelling in my face and shaking me violently.

I shoot up into a sitting position, knocking Jay to the floor in the process. I grope at my chest to make sure I am still intact. I am covered in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably, my breathing is erratic. "Fuck, I'm sorry if I woke you up, Jay." My voice is raspy.

"Dude, it's like noon." He rolls his eyes at me as I look around the room and notice that the sun is shining through the blinds. "I was just about to leave for my mom's, but then I heard you screaming in here." He pats my shoulder, "We can talk about it later if you want, but I have to go, I'm late."

"Okay, man. Say hi to your mom for me." I fake a smile at him, to show him that I'm okay. Even though my dream is still vivid in my mind.

"Will do. Have fun at the beach!" He laughs as he walks out of my room, "Don't fuck up my truck!" He calls before he slams the front door.

I sigh loudly, and untangle the sheets from around my legs. I guess I had better have a shower before I head to the beach, I wouldn't want to scare Danielle away if she happens to be there. _She won't be there you hopeless romantic fuck. _The Demon hisses in my ear.

I decide that it's too early for his bullshit, so I shake my head and walk into my bathroom. It takes me a good ten minutes to shower, and get dressed. I decide to skip shaving today, favouring my five o'clock shadow. In another ten minutes, I have gotten Jason's truck loaded up and snagged a few granola bars for my power breakfast. All the while, I can't help becoming hopeful that I'll see Danielle again. I guess the demon is right, I am becoming a hopeless romantic. _Please let her be there. Please._

….

I pull into a parking spot at around two in the afternoon and decided against looking like a desperate loser, walking around aimlessly and looking for Danielle. It would make me look a little better if I actually did some surfing first, before wandering around like a love sick puppy. _Love sick? Shut your mouth soldier. _The Demon hisses.

I sigh out loud and bite my lip from retorting to him out loud. I'm sure that would go over well if the girl in question was close by. I am standing in the sand, beside my board, looking at the waves, about to zip up my wet suit, when I hear an amused voice from behind me.

"Are you stalking me?" She startles me and my instincts kick in. I spin around and before I know it, I am on top of her, laying in the warm sand. I make a move to get off of her when I finally come back to my senses, but her small hands move up my arms and to my cheeks. There are little pulses of electricity moving from her skin to mine. She is warm and smells like vanilla and sunshine. She leaves me breathless. _What the fuck? Grow up Soldier! _

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. Don't you?" I thought she might have been angry with me for tackling her the way I did, but there is amusement in her voice and laughter in her bright blue eyes.

She pushes me off her, and before I know it, she is off running towards what looks like a beach volleyball court. I can't help starting at her, she's wearing a blue bikini top and faded blue jean shorts that are so short, they should be illegal.

"Catch you later!" She calls back to me, with a sexy smile on her face. _What just happened? _

_..._

**Author's Note:**

**Just a question... Do you guys want to see something from Danielle's POV!? Please let me know!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

**Here you go! I hope this kicks up some more interest! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Much Love!  
>:) XX<strong>

**Chapter Three:**

Danielle POV

I decided, against my better judgement, to go to the beach today. I barely slept, I kept dreaming of Luke. I kept thinking of how protective Luke seemed when I told him my little white lie. I wasn't actually running from a crazy ex-boyfriend. I was just trying to get the security, my father ordered to follow me around, to give me some space. Luke didn't need to know that I was a high profile person though. Besides, something about Luke Sawyer made my security guard back off right away.

I snap out of my day dream and wipe the drool from my lips. _Ick. I've got to get it together. _I'm not the type of girl to go all goo-goo over some good looking guy. I could have any man that I want, but something about the pain, the_ scars_ in Sawyer's summer green eyes makes my heart want to reach out to him.

He also has this way of looking right into my soul as I speak, like he actually cares what I have to say. I have to admit that it's extremely refreshing for a man to want to hear my voice, and not just cop a feel of my tits. I don't know if it's safe for me to like Luke as much as I do after only a day of knowing him, but I feel like being reckless. I really wish I had given him my cell number last night, but I am hopeful he will show up here today. If he's feeling anything at all like I am, then he won't be able to stay away.

The only problem that I can see, is the fact that he is so hard to read. I think he might like me, but does he consider me a friend, or is there a chance to be something more? There is a wall behind his eyes, and I just know that he has some kind of shitty past ghosts. Am I prepared to take that on with him? Would he even want me to? What if he just thinks I'm a little kid? I didn't even see him checking me out. Not once! I frown to myself, _maybe he thinks I'm not womanly enough_. I'm plenty curvy, and I work out four times a week with a personal trainer. _What if he thinks I'm too little for him? _I'm only nineteen after all.

I shake my head and smirk as the ridiculous driver that my father sent here with me, pulls into a parking space. I look down at my outfit, if Luke wasn't attracted to me last night, he will be soon. _Lights, Camera, Action. _

…..

Twenty minutes later I have looked all over the place for Luke, but I can't find him anywhere. _Desperate much? _I decide that he must still be sleeping, it is only eleven in the morning. _Or he's not coming at all Sweetie. _

I sigh and run my hands haphazardly though my blonde hair. I spot a game of beach volleyball going on near the burger joint where I met Luke yesterday. I guess it wouldn't hurt to distract myself from said man, and I do love volleyball. It would probably do myself some good to make some more friends around San Diego anyway. I sigh out loud and walk over and introduce myself.

…

Luke still isn't here around one in the afternoon, so I decide to accept an invitation to go to lunch with a few girls that I had been playing volleyball with. They are a pretty interesting group of girls, it seems they will buy any bullshit excuses I give them. I hate telling people who my father is, the knowledge that I am his daughter, seems to make people seem obsessed with me. Its times like those that I really appreciate having security around to protect me.

"So, if you're from New York, why are you in San Diego?" A girl named Heather asks me.

"I guess I just needed a break from all the craziness back home." I smile at her, willing her to just let it go.

"I know what you mean! My family is going through some things." She smiles warmly at me and then loops her arm through mine as we make our way to The Stand to order some burgers and fries.

_I think I'm going to like San Diego. _

I am walking back to the volleyball court with Heather and a few guys we met at The Stand. One of which is paying me a great deal of attention. _He's kind of cute. Maybe he'll make Luke jealous? _I haven't had this much fun in ages, I am really enjoying myself.

"Who's that hunk of a man?" Heather practically stops on a dime. I am laughing at the expression on her face, until I look in the direction she is staring. _Luke… _

"Um, I know him." I sound shy to my own ears.

"Really? Well go talk to him!" Heather smiles mischievously and pushes me in his direction.

"I'll be right back. Sort out the teams, and I'll be back in time to start the game! Promise!" I call back at her as I run towards the man I have been anxiously wanting to see for hours now. My heart is hammering in my chest. _Finally. _

….

Luke is standing in the sand, staring at the waves, with a faraway look on his face. He's holding his board upright with his left arm, his right is on his hip. His wetsuit is hanging off his waist, showing off a few tattoos on his upper arms and his chest. _Damn._ I fight the urge to run up and kiss him.

He doesn't seem to notice me, so I take a few minutes to look at his body. He looks as if he's been chiselled out of marble. I decide that he must work out for hours for the kind of muscle definition he has. His hair must have been buzzed not too long ago, but it has clearly grown out a bit. _Sexy. _This time I really do lick my lips. _Better go say hi before you lose your nerve, Girl. _

I hesitantly walk up behind him and say something before I lose my nerve, "Are you stalking me?" I flirt. I am beyond surprised when I somehow end up _underneath _Luke. I am torn between shoving him off me, and savoring the warm electrical pulses that are pinging in-between our bodies. _Oh… Maybe you should tease him a little. _

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. Don't you?" I giggle like a school girl. _Shit, that's not attractive! _I bite my lip to stop giggling. I can't resist putting my hands on his stubbly cheeks, forcing him to look into my eyes. The sun shines in them, making them such a pale green that they look almost yellow. He looks shocked. He looks… _Lustful? _

I give him a light shove to push him off me before I rip _off_ what little clothes we both have on. _Public fornication would result in arrest, which would result in Daddy coming here. Not your best idea. _

I really do have a game to get back to though. I decide that Luke can occupy himself by surfing for a while, so I don't have to break any promises. I just met Heather, I wouldn't want to piss her off yet.

"Catch you later!" I call back to Luke, who is still sprawled in the sand. I am pleased to see that he is _definitely _checking me out. _Good. _I wink at him. _See you later, Gorgeous. _

….

Luke POV

After I recover from being in such close fucking proximity to the almost naked Danielle, I decide that surfing will definitely help cool down my overheating body. I still feel a tingling sensation on my chest, arms and face. _Just fuck her already and get it over with. _I chose to ignore the hissing voice in my head and zip up my wet suit instead.

The water is cool and refreshing. I find that I don't bail out nearly as much as I did yesterday. My frustration levels thankfully stay low and I am able to enjoy myself today. I can't help looking over at Danielle once every ten minutes. She's just so _sexy _and confident. She looks like she's laughing, and enjoying herself. I also notice a boy laughing with her and he looks like he's enjoying _himself. _

_Should have snatched her up when you had the chance soldier. That little boy there is getting pussy tonight and what are you getting? A box of lotion, tissues and shitty low resolution porn. _

I pinch my arm to make the demon shut up. I really did not need to have the thoughts of Danielle, in bed with some scrawny kid, in my head. Now I'm pissed, seeing red, and shaking with rage. _More surfing it is. _

…..

Another hour later, I feel slightly less angry. I reasoned in my head that I don't really know Danielle. If she would rather hop into bed with someone like the douchebag, who is so obviously drooling over her, then that is her choice.

I slowly walk out of the water and onto the warm beach. It must be suppertime, it is almost deserted. I don't care, sometimes it's nice to be alone and not have to _think._ I run my hands though my hair, and take off my wet suit, barely managing to keep my swimming trunks on. _Thank god the beach is deserted. _

I lay back in the sand and let the warmth of the sun soak into my sore, overworked muscles. This feels nice. I never once thought that coming home would feel this good. _You haven't dealt with any of the tough stuff yet, Dumbass. _

I sigh loudly. I really can't afford to think about those things right now, I'm too tired to keep surfing to keep my aggression under control.

I am just dozing off, when I hear footsteps coming in my direction. I open my eyes and find myself staring up, into the beautiful blue eyes of Danielle.

"Hi." I smile, using my hand to shade my eyes from the sun.

"Hi yourself. I thought you'd keep surfing until the world ended." She smiles at me, brighter and warmer than the sun. _Shut up you pansy. _

I sit up and pat the sand next to me. "How was your volleyball game?" I ask casually, but I'm really hoping she'll mention how annoyed she was with the douchebag.

"Oh it was so much fun!" Her eyes light up. "I met some pretty great people, made some new friends."

"You're not from here?" I give her a puzzled look. She's so tan that I just assumed she lived here.

"Well, no." She looks down at her fingers twisting together in her lap. "I'm originally from New York. I came here to get away." She looks into my eyes. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure." I absentmindedly grab a stick and use it to draw in the sand.

"How long have you been surfing?" She's staring out at the water. "It looks like fun."

"Since I was five. My step father taught me. I'm a little rusty though, I hadn't surfed in years until yesterday." I glance in her direction, "I could teach you if you want." I offer casually.

She looks at me, shocked. "I've never even been swimming in the ocean before." She sounds scared.

I stand abruptly, seizing the moment of opportunity that has just been set before me. "No time like the present." I laugh as I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She's yelling in my ear to put her down, and she's banging her little fists on my back. But, she's also laughing. "I promise I'll keep you safe." I say in what I hope is a serious, and sincere tone.

"Promise?" She whispers just loud enough for me to hear. In that moment, she sounds so much like Abigale that I nearly drop her. "What's wrong?" She says.

"Nothing, you just sound like you don't trust me." I recover quickly, flirting with her.

"Well, you know how the saying goes."

"What saying?"

"Never go swimming in the ocean for the first time with a man you just met yesterday."

I laugh hard at her statement, gasping for breath. Her humor is so refreshing. "You'll kill me one of these days, woman."

"Are we going swimming or not?" She snaps.

"We are definitely going swimming." I start to walk farther into the water, going deeper until my chest is submerged.

"It's not so bad, but you're still holding me." She's laughing. _Good sign. _

I decide to have some fun, and see if she will trust me. I tickle her feet, and then the back of her knees. She is laughing hysterically. It's like wind chimes.

"If you keep thrashing around like that, I'm going to fall over, or drop you!" I am having more fun than I have had in ages.

"You wouldn't dare!" She growls at me.

I slide her off my shoulder and lift her into the air, she is looking down at me, staring deeply into my eyes. Her cheeks are pink and there are tears running down her cheeks from laughing. _She's beautiful. _"Are you sure?" I smirk at her. The look of realization before I throw her into the water, is almost worth the salt water in my mouth after she comes up for air, and splashes torrents of water in my direction.

This turns into an all-out splash war. I am acting like a little kid, and yet, I can't seem to care. Danielle brings out my inner child. We are screaming, yelling, and laughing. I feel so carefree. _What are you doing to me, Danielle? _

I continuously splash her and she turns away from me in an attempt to shield herself. I move closer to her, and reach for her wrists, spinning her around to face me, twisting her arms lightly behind her back. She is flush against my chest. We are both breathing heavily, her chest is heaving suggestively against mine, causing electricity to pulsing between us strong and steady. We stare into each other's eyes, Ice blue, and summer green.

She looks like a goddess. Her cheeks are rosy and her wet hair is a sexy mess, framing her bright eyes and full pink lips. Before I know what I'm doing I am leaning in closer to her, my eyes locked with hers. My lips brush against hers, "How was your first swimming experience?" My voice is husky with lust.

"It was… It… I" She closes her eyes, and I can feel her leaning forward to kiss me, but we are startled apart as someone calls Danielle from the beach.

"Danielle! We're starting up another game! You promised you'd come play! You also said you'd come for drinks after!" The young women yells.

Danielle looks sheepishly at me. I can't be sure, but I think she's blushing. "I'm sorry. I-I have to go." Her stutter is the cutest thing I have ever heard.

"Will I see you again?" I am frowning. My heart feels like it's sinking to the ocean floor.

"Yes. I'll find you." She smiles, and starts to head towards her group of friends. I think she may have forgotten about me completely, but she turns around and blows me a kiss. _Too bad it's not the real thing. _The ever present voice hisses in my ear, and for once. I agree with it.

I sigh as I realize that for the third time since I have met her, I am watching Danielle walk away from me.

"Great." I grumble before I fall backwards into the water. The cool ocean water is going to have to substitute for a cold shower, I can't exactly walk out of the water with a giant throbbing erection.

**Author's Note: **

**What did you guys think of Luke and Danielle's "almost kiss"? Would you like to see more of this?  
>PLEASE LET ME KNOW! <strong>

**Seriously you guys, **

**I value your input more than you will ever know! **


	4. Chapter Four

**Playlist:  
><strong>**Animals -Maroon 5  
>Undressed- Kim Ceserion<strong>

**Chapter Four: **

Danielle POV

"Wait, he almost kissed you!?" Laura shrieks at me, from her spot on the opposite end of the sofa.

"Well, it was more like I almost kissed him. He definitely wanted me to. I think." I absentmindedly grab a few strands of my hair and begin twisting and pulling them through my long fingers. It's a nervous habit I've had all my life.

"So, on a scale of Channing Tatum, to Zac Efron, how hot is he?" Her grey eyes are twinkling with mischief.

I cock one eyebrow in question, "Seriously, Laura? How old are you?"

"It's his eyes!"

"Right."

"Come on, Danny. Just tell me why you like this guy so much." She scoots closer to me and puts her hand on my arm.

"I really don't know, Laur. He's just… different."

"You hardly know the guy."

"I know." I glance at the clock and see that it is after midnight. I am suddenly feeling exhausted and not interested in Laura's continuous questions. "It's late, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams."

"Good night, babe!" The one good thing about having nosey Laura Wilken as my best friend and roommate, is that she is never offended when I just bugger off and leave her by herself. She knows me too well to take offence to every single thing I do.

….

I find myself tossing and turning, unable to get thoughts of Luke's soft lips brushing mine as he spoke to me, all the while looking into my eyes like I was the most precious thing in his world. _Whoa, did it suddenly get hot in here? _

I keep staring at my cellphone. Specifically, at the number I had my dad's people find for me, while I was out with my new found volleyball team after our last game. _You're one creepy stalker chick, Babe. _

I really want to message Luke. Hell, I really want to _see _him. I've typed around twenty messages to him, and deleted all of them. Would he be creeped out? How would I explain how I came by his number? Do I tell him something sneaky like, 'I have my ways?' _No. Too creepy. _

I keep thinking back to the way I felt when we almost kissed. I felt warm inside. I was shy, but not afraid. I was drawn closer to him from the way his breath tickled my lips when he spoke to me. I was mesmerized by how his green eyes grew lighter as he pulled me closer. I was captivated by the huskiness of his voice. Amazed at how his chest moved against mine, and stunned at the feeling of electricity passing between our bodies. _So now you're a poet? Really? Grow up, Girl. That shit only happens in movies. _I dodge the slap my subconscious tries to hit me with. Just because she remembers everything bad that has happened to me throughout my entire life, doesn't mean I want to, or have to.

I sigh loudly and turn on to my side. I really like Luke, but I'm so unsure of how he feels about me. I decide that it's probably best not to pester him with my texting yet. Next time I see him though, I plan on getting his number _and _kissing the fuck out of his full lips. _Great, maybe it will rain too and you can have a Notebook moment. _My subconscious rolls her eyes at me, and crosses her legs at the foot of my bed. I ignore her and keep right on fantasizing about Luke Sawyer. I fall asleep with a huge smile on my face.

…..

Luke POV

I wake to the shrill sound of my cellphone ringing underneath my pillow. I shoot upright, and answer it after I blink in the morning sunlight.

"Sawyer." I sound wide awake, the Corps makes quick risers out of most of us.

"Mr. Sayer. This is August Richards." The slimy sounding voice of my mother's former lawyer slithers through the phone. I cringe inwardly.

"And you're calling me at…" I quickly look at the clock on my bedside table, "eight in the morning, why?" I am pissed now and find my hands starting to shake. I want to hit something.

"I thought I would call and see if you were ever going to come in and settle these… issues we are having here at the office. Oh and I don't know, maybe pick up your inheritance?" His condescending tone is sending me over the edge. "We can't hold these things forever, as I'm sure you're aware, Mr. Sawyer."

I look up to the ceiling and roll my eyes. "When can I come and settle these… issues?" I growl the last word and I'm fairly certain I've shocked August into running away like a scared dog, with its tail between its legs.

Unfortunately he recovers, and tells me that I should come to his office on Friday at one in the afternoon. I glance at the date on my alarm clock. It's Tuesday now. I feel my heart lifting a little at the fact that I still have a few days to release my pent up aggression before I face this slime ball. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep myself from beating him into a pulp. I'm pretty fucking sure the Corps wouldn't appreciate that.

I agree to meet him, and then quickly hang up on him. I feel like I need a shower to wash away the slime. I curse loudly and flop back down against the pillows. I really wanted to sleep in today, but now that I'm awake, there is no falling back to sleep. _May as well go for a run, and then hit the showers. _

I agree with the hissing words in my head and change into my workout clothes. I creep out the front door, careful not to wake Jay, and plug in my headphones. I run for an hour and a half before the Californian sun makes it impossible to keep going. The whole time, I have the distinct gut feeling that something bad is waiting for me at home.

…

I am drying my hair vigorously with a towel, after a nice cool shower, when I hear a familiar sounding female laugh coming from the living room._ Kill her. No one will miss her. _

The voice hisses in my ear, and I want to be as pissed off as he seems to be, but I'm not. I have no idea how the hell Natalie knew where I lived, or why she's here now. My heart goes cold, and I feel this morning's power bars starting to rise in my throat. _Well, are those balls down there just for show? Go confront her! _My head starts to pound as my inner demon screams orders inside my brain.

I quickly throw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before I walk into the living room. I find Natalie, as beautiful as ever, sitting on the arm of the couch, laughing at some movie playing on the large flat screen.

She doesn't notice me at first, so I take a few moments to drink in her presence. Her golden hair and violet eyes contrast with her golden brown skin. She looks gorgeous, poised, sexy, and most of all, dangerous. Instantly, in that moment, after setting eyes on her for the first time since I walked in on her cheating on me, I know that she is not here for a quick 'hello'. Natalie has a plan, and somehow, I have become part of it.

My dick starts to react, and I realize that I would willingly go to bed with this woman again, and again… and possibly again. She must sense the sudden sexual tension in the room, because her head snaps in my direction, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. I am almost blown away by how beautiful she is. I had almost forgotten.

We stay like this for a while, eyes boring into each other, drinking in our mutual attraction. She's wearing black shorts, and a white tank top with a black lacy bra that is clearly visible. I take a deep breath in an attempt to retain my precarious grip on my self-control.

I wait for her to say something. I refuse to be the first one to speak. _She _found me. After a few more seconds, she shakes her head just slightly, and says in her velvet voice, "Luke, I missed you."

I curl my hands into fists at my side, I am barely resisting the urge to go to her, ravage her mouth with mine and carry her to my room where I could slip inside her warmth for a few hours. _Say something back, dumbass. _

The hissing in my head pulls me back to reality. I am staring at the woman who cheated on me and broke my heart. I try to hold on to those feelings of anger that were born out of that event. "How did you get in here? And, what do you want, Natalie?" My voice remains emotionless, bored really.

Her whole demeanor changes instantly. She may have just realized that she is trying to play a game that she can't win. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard about your mom."

I don't even want to know how she heard about the death of my mother when I only got the news the day before we flew to California. "I'm fine." I say, walking towards the front door and opening it, "Now, if that's all, I think we're done here."

Natalie's eyes ignite in the way only hers can when she's beyond pissed. She gracefully stands from her place on the arm of the couch and saunters over to me. She's sexy, and lethal. She's gorgeous, and cunning. She's a cheater, but my heart is still hanging on to the woman I thought I had fallen for. One look in her eyes and I can tell she knows.

She stands in front of me, so close that I can feel the heat coming off of her body. Our chests are touching and I can see the golden specks in her violet eyes, as they bore into my own. I am prey, trapped in place by her hunter's gaze. She places her lips gently on mine and whispers, "I'll see you again, Luke. You still want me." She reaches down and gently squeezes the proof that I do, in fact, still want her.

I clench and unclench my jaw, I refuse to say anything that could give away what I'm feeling. She kisses me gently and then slowly sashays out the door, into her expensive looking rental car.

I slam the door, and sink into a sitting position. My hands fisting painfully into my growing hair. I am taking deep, slow breaths to keep my rage in check. _How dare she show up here and try to seduce me after what she put me through!_

Jay comes storming out of his room, "Why the fuck did you slam the motherfucking door, Man!?"

I can't even look up at him, "Natalie." I growl her name. I'm pissed.

"Oh shit. What the hell?"

"I'll explain later. Can I borrow the truck? I want to go surfing."

"Sure." The good thing about Jason is that he knows me well enough to drop things when I'm this close to the edge. He throws me the keys and walks back into his room, leaving me to rage alone.  
>….<p>

Twenty minutes later, I am gliding through the waves, my rage is ebbing to a slightly more manageable level.

I hope that I see Danielle here, surfing helps with my anger issues, but what I really need after seeing Natalie, is a good dose of innocence. _Maybe you should fill Miss. Innocent in on your ex issues. _For at least the third time in a twenty-four hour period, I find myself agreeing with my inner demon.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey loves!  
><strong>**Here you go... Thanks again for sticking with me. You rock my socks off.**

**What did you think?  
>The more reviews, the faster I'll update... Like maybe tonight? ;) <strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**Playlist:  
>Natalie- Bruno Mars<strong>

**Chapter Five: **

Danielle POV

The sun is setting as I walk along the beach, letting my toes sink into the soft sand, the cool sea waves roll over the tops of my feet. I've spent all day out shopping with Laura, and I am exhausted. As much as I love Laura, a whole day trying to keep up with her motor mouth and off the wall thoughts has left me in a state where I want nothing more than to be alone inside my own head.

I am wearing a light blue, strapless sundress, my white flip-flops swing in my right hand. I find myself contemplating how I could have lived my life for so long without ever seeing the ocean. I stare out at its vastness, relishing the sound of the waves washing onto the shore. I feel a serenity pass over me and I know that I did the right thing in ditching Laura at our apartment, I needed this alone time before the big event tonight. _Oh please Sweetie, you thought _he _would be here. _

I frown as I realize that part of the reason I came here was to see if Luke would show up. I've been missing him all day. My heart is aching with his absence. _Oh shut it, Girl. You're acting like a lovesick puppy. You only just met the man! You don't even know his story! Everyone has a few skeletons._

I shake my head slightly to get my inner voice to shut her trap for a little while. She's giving me a headache. I stare out into the water and I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as I remember how Luke threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the ocean for the first time. I _know _we had a connection. I felt it as soon as he looked into my eyes like he… _wanted me._

I realize, in that moment that although many men have wanted me since I've hit puberty, I have never actually _felt_ wanted. It leaves me giddy and nauseous all at the same time, to think that a man as gorgeous, and seemingly sweet, as Luke Sawyer would ever want a girl like me. _He knows who your father is dear. He just wants your money. _

I frown at the thought. If Luke Sawyer really only wanted me for my father's money, he wouldn't keep showing up wherever I am and flirting with me. He would have kidnapped me for ransom or something by now. _Right… Just like Shane. Huh? _

I close my eyes and dig my toes deeper into the cool sand, I don't want to think about my ex-boyfriend. He's a part of the reason I left New York. He kidnapped me during senior prom, and instead of paying the ransom, my father had Shane killed. I shiver in the fading daylight. My father is a ruthless man, and he would rather kill than give up his money. _He did it to save your life. _

No matter how much I try to tell myself that my father had good intentions, I can't get the scene out of my head. It's been on replay for a month now in my nightmares. I wrap my arms around myself and feel a tear of frustration free fall down my cheek.

I am startled out of my day dreaming when I hear a soft voice behind me. "Surely such a pretty young woman shouldn't be watching the sunset alone?" I turn around to see Luke standing there in board shorts and a black t-shirt that clings to his muscular chest in just the right way. _Shut your mouth, you're drooling._

I snap my mouth closed so fast my teeth click audibly. I scramble for words, but I find that I am literally rendered speechless by the sight of Luke. He looks comfortable and at ease, like my presence doesn't affect him. Like he thinks of me as just a _friend_. _He probably thinks you're just crazy considering you're currently staring at him. Say something! _

"I was just… um… thinking." I look away from his amusing green eyes, and shyly tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear. _Way to blow climbing into bed with him, Honey. _

"Hey." He puts his index finger under my chin and raises my eyes back to his. I break out in goose bumps at the electricity that begins to run through me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I was honestly just thinking about past mistakes. You know, with exes and family and such." _Oh great, now you're rambling, because _that's _attractive. _My cheeks flame with embarrassment. I don't understand what has changed between us that is making it so hard to form proper sentences when he looks into my eyes like _that. It's because you want in his bed. _

_Oh, I SO want in his bed. _

"I know exactly what you mean." A crooked smirk begins at the left corner of his mouth and my heart begins to race as I think of what that mouth could do to me. "I had a run in with one of my exes today. If the Devil were a woman, Natalie would be it." He smirks at me, but I see dark clouds shadowing his bright eyes, like dark thunderheads gathering over the horizon on a humid summer day. I decide that maybe we both need a good distraction. He could save me from Laura and my father at this charity event tonight.

"Um, there's this bonfire thing later, at one of the more secluded spots of the beach, maybe we could go together and swap stories?" I smile hopefully at him and pray that he has nothing better to do than to hang out with little me all night long.

"Well… I was supposed to hang out with Jay tonight… could he come?"

"Yeah, sure. It's a public event, it's not like I own the place or anything." _You may not own it, but Daddy does. Props for using your family's annual charity concert fundraiser to spend time with Mr. Gorgeous. _

"Great. How did you get here? Can I give you a ride?" He looks almost hopeful, and I can't very well tell him that I got here by using my daddy's personal limo complete with a chauffeur.

"Yeah, that would be great. I don't think I've met your friend yet. I hope he's single, my roommate is looking for some fun." I wink at him. "I just have to make a quick call first."

"Sure, my ride is just over there." He points in the general direction and I spot his surfboard sticking out of the bed of a truck. "If you don't meet me there in five minutes, I'll come find you." His eyes sparkle with playfulness.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" I laugh.

"Oh baby, you know it's a promise." His eyes darken with what I swear is lust before he turns away and leaves me standing there with my mouth hanging open like a flytrap. _Wow, he's sex on legs. _

I find myself agreeing with my inner voice for the first time in a long time. _So are you going to make that call, or wait for him to come find you? _

I decide not to push my luck and quickly call my father to let him know I'm bringing two more friends and they will be driving. It takes a while to convince him that I'll be safe, and after he insists I let security tail me, he agrees to my plans.

I sigh and practically sprint to the waiting sex-god in a shitty beat up truck. _There's just one problem dear, you'll have to introduce him to Daddy. Think he can hack it? _

My stomach drops. I really hope my father doesn't manage to scare Luke away just like every other man that's tried to be a part of my life since Shane. It's too late to back out now though, we are on the way to his apartment.

…..

Natalie POV

God I hate these charity events. What I hate even more is that Father still won't come out and claim me as his own flesh and blood. It's not my fault that he slept with my mother one night while his precious wife was on a business trip. It's not as if he hasn't provided for me. He gives me anything and everything I want, as long as I don't walk around blabbing that I'm his bastard child.

At least he's letting me stay at the house this time. I have no idea what made him come around to announcing I'm his daughter. Probably some kind of benefit for him. Father never does anything that doesn't hold some sort of good for either his career, his wealth or his public image.

I wonder how his precious little angel will take it. I'm pretty damn sure she knows our father isn't a saint. Of course I've met her a few times before, it's almost surreal how different we look. She has father's eyes and his hair color, but the resemblance stops there.

I however, am the female carbon copy of him, with the exception of my mother's eyes. I'd be kidding myself if I said that they weren't my most striking feature. I have a variety of looks that always get me whatever I want. _Except Luke Sawyer. _

Little does he know, that he will be mine again. I knew I could have him back by the way he reacted today when I went to see him. He still wants me.

I know I fucked up, but it's not my fault he left me alone while he was off fighting terrorists or whatever. What did he expect me do to? Buy a vibrator? Why would I waste money when I can bat my eyes at any poor sucker and get him to bed with me?

I am not the kind of girl that just waits around for my knight in shining armour. Men have never done anything good for me in my life, so why the hell should I be expected to do anything good for them? This was my moral code for most of my twenty years of life until Luke broke things off with me. I saw the pain in his eyes and something in my heart snapped. I actually cared that I had hurt him. I made it my mission to get him back.

When I heard from a friend that he was here in San Diego on leave because his mother had passed away, I contacted my father right away and told him I was bored of Miami and wanted to spend time at his estate in San Diego. Thank god for small miracles, he didn't even ask why. He just sent his private jet to pick me up and deliver me here.

Unfortunately for me, I forgot about his annual charity bonfire and concert for charity. Father is an outright asshole, but he tries to maintain a Good Samaritan image to keep the public from finding out and airing his dirty laundry. So far, it's worked.

I was planning on taking a night shopping trip, but Father insisted that I attend this event, he told me he was going to announce that he was my father. I'm not sure why, but I'm nervous. My anonymity has kept me out of the public eye, allowing me to enjoy the perks of a rich father, but keeping my private life, private. I am trying to calm myself down by making myself look as good as possible. It's taken Father twenty years to accept that I am his daughter and the last thing I want to do is embarrass him.

I am wearing a black cocktail dress with my golden copper hair pulled into a messy bun. I decided to keep my makeup natural. I want to avoid negative press about myself if I can help it. I am just putting on my favorite bracelet when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Natalie." I mentally roll my eyes and plaster a fake smile on my face. Father is always so formal.

"Hello Father. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. I was just coming to inform you that your sister is bringing a few friends and I wanted to encourage you to invite any friends you have."

"Oh, thank you." I don't tell him that I don't have many friends. When my mother passed away two years ago, I learned the hard way that the only person I can ever trust is myself.

"Good. You look appropriate. Please be downstairs and outside at the podium in an hour sharp."

"Yes Father."

I sigh loudly as he closes the door. I guess it's show time.

….

Luke POV

We arrive at the apartment and Danielle tells me that Jay and I should dress in something nice. She actually follows me into my bedroom and picks out a dress shirt and jeans for me to wear. It's so hard not to pull her to me and kiss her passionately. Her ice blue eyes look so trusting and I find that I just can't let myself ruin her innocence. I like her this way. Corky and fun loving. Simple and trusting.

So I do the gentlemanly thing and excuse myself for a quick shower while she does waltzing into Jay's room to help him pick out an appropriate outfit. I'm a little confused by the fact that we have to dress "appropriately". Danielle said this was a bonfire, but something tells me it's a little more complicated than that.

I hear Danielle and Jay laughing together. They hit it off right away, and I can't help but feel a little jealous of the fact that my best friend is putting the moves on my potential girl. _She's not yours yet man. You can't even tell her how you feel! _

I towel dry my hair and gel it into my signature 'just rolled out of bed look'. A spray of cologne and I'm sitting next to Danielle on the couch, waiting for Jay.

She smells faintly like peaches and vanilla, and for the first time I notice her makeup and curled hair. "Where exactly are we going, Danielle?"

She looks at me, startled by my blunt question. "My father puts on a charity concert and bonfire at his estate once every year." She looks down at the grey carpet, her fingers twirling a loose piece of hair. "My father always lets me bring friends, but since I'm so new to San Diego, I don't have many of those here. I thought you could use the distraction." She looks at me with wide, watery eyes. _She's so adorable. So innocent._

"Is it one of those stuffy things?" I can't help asking the question and mentally hit myself in the head with a brick when I realize how rude I sounded.

Danielle looks at her feet. "It's informal. You don't have to come though. I just thought you could use a distraction. You looked like you'd had a bad day. I'll call a cab." She gets up to leave, sadness clouding her pretty face.

_Well now you've done it. _

I stand quickly, catching her wrist. "I'm sorry, Danielle. I didn't mean to be a jackass. I did need a distraction." I stare into her eyes and feel the familiar pulse of electricity between our touching skin. I don't know what it is about her but she makes me feel safe. "I guess I'm just not used to people looking out for me."

This earns me one of her bright smiles. "Well, clearly you've never had a friend like me." There is fire in her eyes. Or is it desire? _Maybe she isn't as innocent and delicate as you think. _

"Alright children. Break it up. I heard there's a free concert waiting for me to grace it with my presence."

I sigh loudly, leave it to Jason to fuck up a good moment.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright... So what do you think? Drop me a review you guys! **

**PLEASE! I'm begging.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **

**I was on a roll  
>Have another chapter! <strong>

**C****hapter Six: **

LUKE POV:

We made a quick stop at Danielle's apartment to pick up Laura and so that Danielle could change. I thought she looked beautiful anyway, but she insisted that she had been shopping all day to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

Laura, Jay and I were seated in the living area, waiting for Danielle. Jay was his usual self, working his magic on Laura. I figured he would be bringing her home at the end of the night. _Maybe you could bring Danielle home. _I shake my head and try to pay attention to the stories Jason is telling Laura about our deployment.

I am laughing at an inside joke when Jay's mouth drops open, and I feel the hair on the back of my neck rise. I know from experience that means Danielle is in the room. I turn around and thank my lucky stars that I am wearing jeans. I thought she looked amazing before, but I have clearly never seen her dress to impress before. I quickly shoot Jay a _she's mine _look.

Danielle is wearing a dark purple, strapless, formfitting dress that stops just above her knees. Her legs go on for miles and I briefly wonder what they would feel like wrapped around my neck. _Maybe you'll find out tonight. _

Danielle's ice blue eyes are made even brighter by her choice of dark makeup, and her beautiful golden hair is pulled back from her face in a delicate but messy way. I have a feeling that if I pulled out a few pins, I would definitely have something to hold on to while I show her a good time.

She's staring deep into my eyes with a look of fiery desire that makes me want to carry her off to the bedroom. "Do I look okay?" The question is clearly directed solely at me, but I can't seem to find my voice. I have no words for how beautiful she looks in that moment.

Confusion is beginning to cloud her eyes when Jason saves my ass by wolf whistling and Laura jumps up and claps her hands before giving Danielle a quick hug.

"You look smokin hot babe." Jason winks at her and I see a blush forming on her cheeks that only succeeds in making her look even sexier. I shoot Jay a warming glance and he shrugs his shoulders at me, and grabs Laura around the waist, saying something about her chariot waiting.

_Better do some fucking damage control asshole. _

I walk over to Danielle, reaching out to touch her cheek so I can bring her eyes to meet mine. "You look so beautiful. You leave me breathless, just like the morning sun shining off of the water on a summer morning."

"Oh, so you're a poet now?" She smiles at me and I know I am forgiven. "It's time to go, we're already late! You can flatter me in the vehicle."

I watch her ass as she walks away from me, and from the way she's walking, I think she knows I'm watching. _Definitely not as innocent as you thought. _

I have to agree. Miss Danielle Trent has definitely seen and done some things.

…..

Danielle POV:

Of course we arrive when the place is packed and there are no parking spots for miles around the estate. I tell Jason that he can just pull right up to the gates. When Carl, the head of my father's security team, just waves us right on though I can't help but laugh at the looks on everyone's face.

"Danielle, how long have you been part of the mafia?" I roll my eyes at Jason.

"I'm not in the Mafia, Jay. My father owns this estate."

"No shit."

"Yup. Welcome to my life." I roll my eyes as Jason stops the vehicle at the front door and hands his keys to the valet.

I lead everyone to the back of the giant mansion where the gardens and private beach are. There are thousands of people around. Most of them benefactors for whatever charity my father is donating to this year. I recognize a few faces and say a few hellos. I notice that Laura and Jason are having a good time, but Luke seems out of place. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was bored.

I hang back and put my hand on his arm to get his attention. "You okay?" I smile lightly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Is there alcohol? I'm no good at these things." He laughs lightly, but his eyes are still tight around the corners.

"Of course. Let's go grab a few beers." I take his hand and pull his ear down to my level so I can whisper, "What do you say we ditch this place once the concert starts?" He doesn't answer me, he only squeezes my hand and I take that as a yes. I can't blame Luke, I hate these functions almost as much as he seems to.

Luke and I just arrive at the open bar when the lights near the podium go on in a blinding flash of light. I guess it's time for my father's long, boring drawn out speech before the concert begins.

I feel his breath tickle my ear as Luke bends down to say something. "What's going on?"

"My father always gives a nice long speech thanking everyone for coming, thanking the performers, the staff, and etcetera."

I feel before I hear his laughter. "Did you really just use etcetera in a sentence?"

"Yes. I did. Now shut your mouth and listen!" I giggle with him before we are hushed by a nearby guest.

Luke moves to stand behind me with his arms around my waist, it feels almost natural. Almost as if I have known Luke my whole life, like we fit together perfectly.

Father talks about the charity and their goals, he thanks the performers, he thanks the staff, and eventually after twenty minutes, he thanks the guests and he states that he hopes that they enjoy the rest of their night. I keep waiting for the lights to shut off, signaling the first act to take the stage, but it never comes.

Instead, I see my father take the hand of a woman that can't be much older than me, and pull her out of the shadows, and into the spot light with him. I am stunned by her beauty. She could be a model hell, she could be an angel. I also happen to notice her striking resemblance to my father.

I feel Luke go completely still just as I realize that this woman could be my father's… _His daughter. She's his daughter. He must have had an affair. Look at her. She's his carbon copy!_

I barely hear the rest of his speech, publically claiming this woman as his daughter. Blabbing on and on that he's known for a long time but chose to keep her a secret because of the press. My ears are ringing with shock and with the noise and uproar from the press and paparazzi.

I barely notice the new woman staring in our direction, but I do catch Luke's outrush of breath and one word… "_Natalie…_"

I look away from my father and glance up at Luke to see that he's staring, open mouthed at the woman standing on the stage beside my father. I turn back toward the podium and with my shitty luck, manage to look straight into Natalie's eyes to see that she is glaring at me like I stole her favorite toy. That's when it hits me.

My half-sister is Luke Sawyer's ex. _Well Shit. _

The lights on the podium go out and not even a second later, Taylor Swift is belting out something about shaking it off. _I wish I could just shake this off. _

….

My brain is still attempting to process the dump truck load of information that I have just received when I notice that my knees are shaking and the only reason I am still standing is because Luke's strong arms are around my waist holding me up. _Run away girl. He's not worth it. If that girl really is the Devil, than you don't even stand a chance. _

For once, I choose to follow the advice of my inner being and run away. I pull out of Luke's strong and comforting arms.

"Where are you going? Danielle we need to talk about this." He pleads with me.

"Honestly, I have nothing to say. Things never would have worked between us anyway. Goodbye, Luke. I hope you enjoy the concert."

"Danielle, please. Don't go. We need to talk about this. She means nothing to me anymore. I don't care if she thinks she can have me back. It won't work!" I turn around and rush through the crowd, trying to find Laura and then the bar. I need to drink away the look of hopelessness that I saw on Luke's face when I left him.

…..

An hour later, I've given up all hope of finding Laura. I've decided that she's probably doing the nasty with Jason somewhere and she'll come find me when she's free. I am currently sitting at the almost empty makeshift bar my father had constructed. The bartender is a long-time employee and keeps supplying me with tequila shots and rumrunners. _You're going to regret this tomorrow. _

"Danny!" I spot Laura across the huge makeshift bar.

"Over here!" I wave my arms to let her know where I am.

"I am so, so sorry, Babe!" She pulls me into a hug and I can feel my unshed tears begin to run down my face. "I've been looking for you everywhere, but I had to help Jason find Luke first! Apparently Luke has an anger issue or something like that."

I ignore her excuses, "I didn't know." I sob into her neck. "He cheated on my mom. She was sick, and he cheated on her."

"I know, I know." She runs her hands up and down my back. "I'm here for you. Do you want to leave?"

"I haven't even told you the best part." I take the shot of tequila the bartender had placed in front of me.

"Oh? Please do tell."

"Natalie, my half-sister, is Luke's ex-girlfriend."

"Holy shit." She signals down the bartender and sits on the stool beside mine. "We are going to need a bottle of Jack." He gives her a questioning look, but hands them over anyway after he glances at me. Every employee of my father's knows who I am and therefore they give me whatever I want. Most times I hate it, but in this case, I'll accept the luxury.

…..

Three quarters of a bottle of Jack later, Laura and I are feeling pretty damn invincible and we decide to skip the concert and go swimming in the outdoor pool.

We are stumbling and laughing, and I have to admit that I am so glad Laura decided to come to San Diego with me. She may be one of the most annoying people on this planet but she's like a sister to me. _Difference being, you actually have a sister now, and she's probably banging the man you were falling for. _I shake my head, I don't want to be thinking about Natalie or Luke Sawyer right now.

I open the gate to the pool area, and happily stagger though the entrance with Laura in tow. I stop when I register the scene in front of me.

Luke is standing naked in the shallow end of the pool with my new sister, equally unclothed, wrapped around his waist. I am normally not an angry person, but I guess the alcohol has managed to flick a switch in my brain, because I see red.

"Seriously. What the fuck?" I scream. I get a slight sense of satisfaction when Luke looks up, sees me and jumps apart from the wretched whore like she was made of fire.

"Why don't you take a picture little sister? It will last longer." Natalie sneers at me, not even attempting to cover her nakedness.

"You. Are. Not. My. Fucking. Sister." I put as much emphasis on my words as I can in my drunken state and hope to god I am not slurring like an idiot.

"Let's just go, Danny." Laura grabs my arm and yanks me away from the situation, not before Luke comes to his senses and jumps out of the pool, grabbing a towel from the heated warmer.

"Fuck! Danielle! Please, talk to me."

Laura and I manage to stumble-run a few yards from the pool before Luke manages to catch up. Clearly he hasn't been drinking, and that only makes the situation worse in my mind. _He willingly fucked her! Don't listen to anything he says. Clearly, he still wants her. _

I am thrown off balance when Luke manages to grab my wrist and spin me around, crushing me to his naked chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Laura and I scream at the same time.

"Laura, please. Can I just have five minutes with Danielle?" He says it so politely that I nod at Laura and she walks a few feet away to a nearby bench.

"What do you want, Luke?" I spit the words.

"I want you to talk to me." His calmness is only adding fuel to my firey rage.

"Well I have nothing to say to you."

"Well then listen."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I push away from him, his body heat and the knowledge that he was just _inside _my _sister_ is making me nauseaus.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough."

"Fine." He runs his hands through his wet hair in what I assume is exasperation. "Look, what you walked in on... It meant n-"

"I swear to god if you say that it meant nothing, I will puke on you."

"It really didn't! She cornered me. I had been drinking, and it's been months. She's very… Persuasive." He stumbles over his words and in the faint moon light I swear I notice him blushing.

He reaches forward to grab me and I turn to run. I don't want to hear his stories. I'm sick of his lies. I thought we had something and the minute his ex-shows up, he goes right back to her. It doesn't even matter that his ex is_ my sister. _

Besides, I feel incredibly nauseas, and I would rather avoid puking on the man I preferably never want to see again.

"Danielle, don't leave." He reaches out and grabs my arm, spinning me around to face him.

"I'm going to be sick." I moan.

"Look, I didn't want you to see that either, but we can get past it. Please?" He looks pleadingly into my eyes like a little lost puppy.

"No really, I'm going to be sick."

"Honestly, you're being really dramatic." He sounds frustrated, I wonder if his eyes are clouded over.

I don't have time to look because my stomach forces me to turn around and puke all over my father's perfectly manicured lawn. I am vaguely satisfied by this thought before my vision starts to go fuzzy around the edges. The next thing I know, I am falling backward and instead of the hard ground, I feel Luke's strong arms and his warm chest.

"Danielle! Oh my god! Stay with me!" It's funny, he actually sounds like he cares.

Then everything goes black.

**A/N:**

**Seriously guys... Review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Think of this as the 2.0 version of Chapter 6. :)**_

**Playlist:  
>1) Animals-Maroon 5: <strong>

"_**Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
>Hunt you down, eat you alive<br>just like animals. "**_

**2) You Ruin Me- The Veronicas.**

"_**You play me like a symphony  
>Play me till your fingers bleed<br>I'm your greatest masterpiece  
>you ruin me"<strong>_

**Chapter Seven:**

Luke POV

I am left standing alone in an area packed with people I don't know, at an event I never wanted to attend. The woman I have been falling hard for has just ran away from me because as it just so motherfucking happens, her half-sister just happens to be my cheating ex-girlfriend. _This is karma, Dude. You know that right?_

I take both of my hands furiously through my hair. I hate this situation. Why does bad shit always have to come along and fuck up everything that's good in my life? All I see is red and all I want to do is either, find Danielle and explain, or find Jason so he can take me the hell away from here before I beat the shit out of some poor guy. The last thing I need is to have another run-in with Natalie.

First things first though, I need a drink. Fuck it, I need a whole damn bottle.

…..

I don't succeed in finding either Danielle or Jason, but I have found one of the various bars placed around the grounds. I guess it's a high priority to keep people drunk enough to donate their life savings because the bar is free. _Just your luck. Please don't drink us into a coma please. _

"No promises." I mutter under my breath.

I have just downed five shots of Jack in quick succession, when I hear a very familiar voice call my name. The hairs on my arms rise at the anticipation of turning around and having her so close to me.

"Natalie." My voice is calm, but my heart is racing. Even after all these months, I am still effected by her presence. Her voice, her touch, and most of all her eyes, cut right through my thick skin and hit me straight in the pleasure centre. She is like a tiger, stalking her prey until the perfect time to pounce.

"Hello, Luke." She casually reaches out and runs her perfectly manicured finger over my lips. I repress the need to shudder at how fast fiery hot desire pools deep in my stomach. "I didn't know you found someone new. She's… a little more innocent than I thought you liked." She smirks at me, her violet eyes igniting at the thrill of a new challenge. I'm not longer naïve enough not to realize that I am the subject of her new game.

Natalie gracefully folds her curvy figure onto the bar stool next to mine. I briefly have a flashback of what she looks like naked, and supress a groan by taking another shot of Jack. "I doubt she'll even talk to me again. No thanks to you." I throw back two more shots as she stares at me, no doubt thinking of the right words of persuasion to use on me.

"Look, I didn't know Father would choose today to out me to the world. Furthermore, you haven't returned my calls, emails or text messages. How the fuck was I supposed to know you were chasing after my angelic half-sister?" Her voice is calm, rational. She almost sounds like the Natalie I fell for all those months ago. The woman I thought would wait for me while I was on tour defending her right to freedom.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. She probably won't talk to me again." I sound pathetic and cover the sound with yet another shot of Jack.

"I could talk to her if you wanted?" I look skeptically into her eyes. _What is this bitch playing at? _

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?"

"Maybe I feel remorse for what I did." She ducks her head and plays with her fingers in her lap. "I want to try and make it up to you." She looks me straight in the eyes, with tears shining in her own.

"Okay." I toy with my empty shot glass on the bar countertop. "I would appreciate it."

"Great." She beams on of her signature dazzling smiles at me as she stands. "I'll be right back."

And just like that, she was gone into the bustling crowd. _She's fucking with you. _

I chase the thought away with another shot. Who cares? I've got nothing to lose now. …

Natalie POV:

It was really hard for me to see Luke sitting there, at the bar looking like someone had just killed his favourite puppy. It was even harder for me not to just take his hand and drag him to my bedroom. The sexual tension between us was so thick I could cut it with my thousand dollar stiletto heel.

I can't believe I thought I'd actually have to fight Danielle to get Luke back. I should have known that she's too weak to handle going head to head with me over something I want. She's too innocent, too delicate and so, so _young_.

I smirk as I sashay my way through the crowed grounds. I told Luke I would go and talk to her. Of course, I have no such desire to even look at the little angel. She chose to run away from the best man she could ever find. She just made the same mistake I did a few months ago. The tables are turning though, I finally have a shot at getting him back. He can't resist me, I could tell that he's still just as affected by my presence as he was when I met him outside of that bar in Miami.

I walk up to a bar placed on the other side of the grounds and take a seat. I decide to have a dirty martini and listen to Taylor Swift sing for a bit to pass the time before I go back to Luke with tears in my eyes and my heartfelt apologies that Danielle never wants to see him again.

I smirk and cross my eyes, staring at some poor guy and seductively eating the olive from my drink, and sucking on my straw. I am satisfied when I see him squirm on his stool. _I've still got it. _

After two more dirty martinis, I decide that I am in just the right mindset to go back to Luke. I just hope he's right where I left him.

I make a quick detour to my room. If I'm going to twist this situation to my advantage, then I have to be all in. Dedicated to the cause. I walk up to my mirror and delicately smudge makeup down my cheeks and put in a few eye drops to make fake tears possible and more realistic. I stare at my refection, I am a hot mess. There's no way Luke could ever resist a woman in distress. A smile begins to tug at the corners of my mouth as I get a great idea.

I brace myself for the pain and pull back my right hand. I hit myself as hard on the cheek as I can. It hurts, but the red hand print left is exactly what I was going for. I never half ass anything in my life. _Oh Danielle, my dear, you have no idea who your competing with. Welcome to the game. _

….

Sure enough, I find Luke, sitting at the same bar stool. To my surprise, he's not drinking, but talking to some skinny brown haired, mouse of a girl. I sigh loudly, why does everyone have to try to come between us?

I walk right up to Luke and clear my throat. I'm already letting the fabricating tears slip from my eyes. To my relief, he completely turns away from the little mouse and she stomps off to find some other piece of meat for her satisfaction.

"It went that good, huh?" He doesn't look at me, but motions to the empty stool beside me and I delicately sniffle before sitting down, making sure my dress pulls up just lightly so I have his full attention.

"I tried so hard to talk to her and tell her that you wanted nothing to do with me." I let a tear roll down my cheek. "I told her that you would do anything to just explain the situation to her." This is my big break… all or nothing. I start to sob hysterically, causing Luke to finally _look _at me.

The look of shock on his face makes it hard to keep the satisfied smile from forming on my lips. "She… Did she fucking hit you?" His compassion and kind heart take over any hate he might have been harbouring for me in that moment and he reaches out and gently touches my cheek with the tips of his fingers. It takes every ounce of strength not to lean into him.

"I never thought she would be capable of something like this." I look down in mock shame, "What did you tell her about me?"

"Honestly, just that you were my ex and we weren't together because you really hurt me." He uses his fingers under my chin to force me to look into his eyes. "You did really hurt me, Nat."

_Let the games begin. _"I know I did. Luke, I have no excuses. I'm only so, so sorry." I let tears roll down my cheeks. "I love you." I say it just loud enough so that he has to lean closer to me, and he does.

"W-what did you say?" His lips are just inches from mine. I lower my lashes seductively. I can hear the hitch in his breath.

"I said, I love you." I can feel the breath from his parted lips against my tear covered once. I want to taste him, but I have to wait for him to make the move.

"How can you love me?" He looks deep into my eyes, "You cheated on me, Natalie." There is hurt clouding his perfect green eyes. _Damage control. _

"I was scared. I was scared that I was falling in love with you." His face softens like those are the words he wanted to hear all along.

"I loved you too Natalie. I wish we could just go back." He whispers.

I stare at his lips, "Maybe we could start over?" I make sure to sound hesitant and innocent.

"I guess that's an option. Seeing as how Danielle isn't going to talk to me again." His voice has a hint of frustration in it.

I lean back and smile lightly. _All part of the game. _"Hi, I'm Natalie. It's very nice to meet you Mr.?" I extend my hand and to my great reward, Luke laughs, deep and throaty. A sound that does things to my insides.

He extends his hand to shake mine. When our fingers touch, desire shoots through my veins like wildfire. "Can we just skip this? Let's just go hang out somewhere. I hate these events." His green eyes are bright and excited.

"I know places." I smirk at him, and I swear I can practically hear him panting.

I take his hand and decide that the pool sounds fantastic right now, the alcohol and my desire are combining and making me a walking inferno.

_Mission accomplished. _

That is, until my ghastly younger sister barges in, clearly drunk off her ass with her best minion in tow


	8. Chapter Eight

**Playlist:  
><strong>**Bad Blood- Taylor Swift**

"_**Did you have to do this  
>I was thinking that you could be trusted<br>Did you have to ruin what was shining  
>Now it's all rusted<br>Did you have to hit me  
>Where I'm weak, baby I couldn't breathe<br>And rub it in so deep  
>Salt in the wound<br>Like you're laughing right at me"**_

**Chapter Eight:**

Luke POV

Luckily, Laura runs to find Jason. I pray that he hasn't been drinking. I sit on the grass, cradling Danielle against my chest. She looks so young, and so heartbroken. Clearly, something drove her to drink way more than her delicate body could handle. _It was you, asshole. _

I just want to get her to the hospital to make sure she's okay. I think she may be in the clear now that she's thrown up most of the alcohol from her system, but I'm no health professional.

Within five minutes, Laura comes running with Jay in tow. "Are you sober Jay?" I yell.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was just on my second beer when Laura came screaming up behind me."

_You got lucky, Sawyer. _

Jason reaches me a few seconds later, barely out of breath. One of the perks of having to stay in such good shape. "Fuck. What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Nothing." I mutter.

"He broke her heart, and then let her walk in on him fucking Natalie." Laura spits, venom in her voice.

"Well clearly he was fucking someone." Jason looks pissed at me too. _Fuck. _"Nice choice of attire buddy." He motions toward the towel that is barely covering my waist.

"Look, you guys can be mad at me all you want, but we need to get Danielle to the hospital." My tone is clipped. I'm too fucking impatient for this bullshit.

"Fine. Laura and I will take her. Maybe you should just stay here and finish what you started." Jason is looking behind me, with rage in his eyes. I chance a quick look over my shoulder and I have to admit that I'm not entirely surprised to see Natalie leaning against the pool gate with a towel loosely wrapped around her.

I look into Jason's eyes. "I'm coming too."

"Fuck no, you're not. You fucked up Luke, do you really think she's going to want to be anywhere near you? You lead her on and then you fuck her sister. A woman who fucking cheated on you, or did you forget that?" He leans down and effortlessly lifts Danielle out of my lap. "Are you coming, Laura?"

"Of course. I'll go grab your keys from the valet." She doesn't even look at me, but distain drips from her words like acid.

I am left sitting, dumbfounded on a perfectly manicured lawn while my life falls apart around me, again. All because of the same woman. I turn around to glare at Natalie. To my confusion, she's gone.

_Maybe you should change your name to fuck-up? _

"Shut up. What I need, is to get my clothes and call a cab." I don't realize I've spoken aloud.  
>…..<p>

Danielle POV:

I wake up with street lights flashing in my face. I feel a hand stroking my hair back from my forehead.

"I think she's waking up." Laura's voice comes from above me.

"Oh, thank God." That's Jason, why is he thanking God? What happened to me?

I slowly lift my very heavy eyelids and stare straight into Laura's worried eyes. "What happened?" I croak out.

"You passed out. I think you had too much to drink." Laura smiles gently at me.

_Well no kidding. I never drink._ "Where are we going? I feel really nauseous." I mutter.

"Hey, no puking in my baby! We're almost at the hospital." Jason gushes.

"Okay. Can I sleep again?" My eyes are closing on their own. It's so hard keep them open.

"Yes, we'll wake you when we get there." Laura's cool hand continues to run over my face.

….

I wake with the sun shining in my face. It takes me a minute to register the fact that I am not laying on my memory foam mattress with my copious amounts of feather pillows. I panic until I look around and see Laura reading a book in the chair beside my bed. _You're in the hospital, Sweetie. You had a bit too much fun last night. _

"Hey." My voice is horse and tastes awful. I realize I'm hooked up to an IV when I register faint beeping on the other side of the bed.

"Oh my God! Danny, I'm so glad you're okay!" Laura's voice is thick with tears as she gets up and gives me a gentle hug. "They had to pump your stomach, and you were so dehydrated! They said we got you here just in time! I'm so glad you're okay!" She gushes in her typical Laura fashion.

"Does my father know?" I sound tired.

"No." She hesitates. "Jason and I thought you wouldn't want him here after last night."

I'm about to ask her what she means, when the whole night comes crashing back. I suck a deep breath in through my teeth. _Luke fucked your sister. Jesus, what an asshole. _

"Are you okay?" Laura grabs my face in both her hands and looks frantically into my eyes.

"Whoa, if I knew I was going to walk into a chick make out session, I would have come back sooner." Jason laughs, standing in the doorway with a tray of coffee.

"Is that coffee? For me?!" Laura jumps of the bed and takes one of the Styrofoam cups like it is her lifeline.

"I was just remembering what happened last night." I say, looking into Jason's eyes. "I'm really sorry you guys had to bring me here. I was stupid to drink that much." I look down and twist my fingers in my lap.

Jason surprises me by giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Don't worry about it Kitten. I'm just glad you're okay. Luke is a good guy, I know it doesn't seem like it to you right now, but I know that Natalie had a hand in his actions."

"It's not like she put a gun to his head." Laura chirps from her chair.

"Well, something like a gun. Natalie is very… Well she's a fucking snake." Jay's eyes darken, and two seconds later they clear, "but let's talk about you, Kitten. How are you feeling?" He smiles at me as I lift my wrist to show him my IV.

"I've been better. My mouth tastes like shit, and I have the worst headache, but I'll be okay."

"Well, it's a life experience. That's for sure." He laughs. It's lighthearted and I decide that I really enjoy his company. He sits on the arm of Laura's chair and kisses her cheek, taking a coffee for himself. Laura beams up at him. I find myself hoping that he doesn't hurt her the way Luke hurt me.

My heart tears a little more when I realize that whatever we had was just a façade. Clearly, all he wanted was a little innocent play-thing to use and corrupt.

"When can you guys spring me out of here?" I smirk, smirking is better than crying rivers over a man who was only pretending.

Jason looks at his bare wrist, "In about two hours."

"Thank God. I just want to go home." I mutter.

"You need a shopping trip!" Laura giggles as I groan.

…..

Jason POV:

"Look, I think you just need to leave her alone for a while. You really fucked up, and anything you say is just going to make it worse." I'm trying to fight my temper and stay calm while I talk to Luke in the hallway while the doctors check over Danielle one last time and get her to sign her discharge papers.

"You don't understand, Jay. I need to see her. I have to explain" He sounds like a wimpy five year old.

"What are you going to say? 'Sorry, I tripped and fell into her?" I can't keep the angry sarcasm out of my voice.

"What the fuck is your deal, man?" He yells.

"You are. You hurt one of the sweetest girls to ever come waltzing into your life, and you won't even fucking own up to your mistake." I grab a fistful of my hair and take a deep breath. Getting angry won't help the situation. "Look, man. I'm going to stay with Danielle and Laura for a few days."

"Yeah, whatever." I hear a click and a few seconds later, a dial tone. _What a stupid fuck. _

I stand with my forehead against the cool wall, trying to extinguish my temper. A few minutes later, Laura and Danielle walk out of the room. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" It's Laura's soft voice in my ear. God, she's so caring, and loving. I really hope I don't fuck this up. She makes me want to be better for her.

"I'm good. Just a bad conversation is all, babe." I smile lightly at her and kiss her lips.

"He called… didn't he?" Danielle's angry tone startles me. She really is like a kitten, so cute and innocent but with a wild side.

"It's okay, Kitten. I told him you were unavailable." I look back at Laura, "Is it okay if I stay with you for a few days? I don't want to be around him right now."

"Of course." She smiles brightly at me and I feel a little better. Laura's happiness in infectious. She's good for me.

"Good. Let's go home." Danielle speaks up, I can't help but notice the sadness in her tone. _Fuck you Luke. _

**A/N: I'm setting up for something big you guys.. I'd appreciate some more reviews! You guys are doing great on that front and honestly, your reviews drive me to write faster! Love you all! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Playlist:  
><strong>**My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark- Fallout Boy****  
><strong>_**  
>"A constellation of tears on your lashes<br>Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
>in the end everything collides<br>my childhood spat back out the monster that you see**_

_**My songs know what you did in the dark…"  
><strong>_

**Chapter Nine: **

Luke POV:

It's Friday and I am sitting in the back of a cab, on my way to Mr. Richards's big fancy office, when my phone begins chirping from my pocket for the millionth time that morning. I already know who it is, and I've been ignoring her calls since Tuesday night. I have no desire to speak with Natalie, seeing as she's the reason Danielle has been avoiding me since Tuesday. I can't even blame her, I fucked up.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and hit the button to decline the call. The last thing I need right now is to be in an even worse mood than I already am. I have to meet with my mother's former lawyer to "settle a few things", whatever the fuck that means. August Richards is a weasel, there's no doubt about that.

…

After a fifteen minute cab ride to the heart of the city, I am buzzed into a fancy office and told to wait for August. I glance around, and find that while the office has a great view, it is cold and modern. Mr. Richards has no family photos or personal items on his desk or on his walls. _That's strange. Better be careful. _

I silently agree with the familiar voice in my head and pull out my phone to occupy my time while I wait. I find that I have thirteen missed calls and ten text messages from Natalie. I sigh and run my left hand through my lengthening blonde hair, while I delete all of her texts.

I am surprised when I come across a text message from an unknown number, usually, I would just delete the message without reading it, but a gut instinct forces me to open it. I'm glad I do.

_**Luke, I think we need to talk. I've had time to think, and I have some things I need to say. Can we meet?  
>-Danielle <strong>_

I take in a breath in through my teeth. She wants to see me? I was expecting her to never talk to me again, I would walk through fire to see her tonight. Even if she just stands in front of me and yells, it would lighten my heart just to hear her voice. To see her bright blue eyes, her pink cheeks, and to smell her peach and vanilla perfume.

_**In a meeting right now. I'll let you know when I'm free. Ok?  
>-Luke<strong>_

I hit the send button and I just hope to God she replies. I'm rewarded with a beep in no more than ten seconds.

_**Okay.**_

Just then, August comes barreling into the room, like a bull in a china shop. He is well built and carries an air of authority and has an extremely demanding presence. He is dressed sharply in a black suit with a silver dress shirt and a deep purple tie. The colors complement his mocha skin color and his light grey eyes. Somehow, I get the sense that he doesn't like to be fucked with.

He wastes no time, "Let's get down to brass tax. Shall we?" He unbuttons his suit jacket and sits down in a fancy leather chair behind his massive glass desk, the San Diego skyline at his back. "Your step father was a hit-man for a top secret U.S. agency, he failed at a job and had to be disposed of. He told your mother too much. She didn't die of a heart attack, but she was murdered."

"Excuse me?" I stick my finger in my ear and mime pulling something out, "I don't think I heard you right. My step father was a, what now?"

"Don't be coy Mr. Sawyer. We both know that you heard me." He leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk, tapping his fingers together. His muscular shoulders are stretching his suit jacket, the tension in the air begins to build until it's almost unbearable.

"Actually, I think we're done here." I stand. "I don't have to listen to this bullshit." I spit. My temper is quickly becoming unchecked.

Mr. Big and Burley stands with me. "Actually, I think you'll sit your little punk ass down and listen to what I have to say." His voice is calm, but his eyes betray his rage.

I feel like a scolded five year old, thank God I'm not one to blush. "You have ten minutes, and then I'm leaving."

August narrows his eyes at me. "Very well." He sits at the same time I do. "As you know, your step father was murdered five years ago."

I nod silently. I remember that day very well. It was also the day my sister was murdered too. I walked in after football practice, to see her bleeding out on our kitchen floor, barely breathing. I squeeze my hand into a fit and press my nails into my palm. I didn't come here to relive that day.

Richards cocks his head to the side, amusement clear in his eyes. I fight the urge to beat him senseless. "I thought it was time you know what your mother never could tell you. Your sister, Abigale was killed because she caught a glimpse of the man carrying out the hit. I admit, it was a sloppy way to clean up a mess, but it had to be done for the good of the Agency. Or so I was told."

I have to take a deep breath to accept all the information I have just received. All this time I thought that someone had broken in to the house and my sister had paid the price for that person's crime. Now, I learn that it was all because of my asshole step-father. If he wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself. I see red everywhere I look, and I can feel a vein throbbing at my temple.

"You aren't a lawyer. Are you?" I spit across the table at the bearer of bad news.

"I am a lawyer and so much more Mr. Sawyer." He smirks at me. "I am told that your mother was in possession of some extremely important documents that the Agency would like to have back in their safe keeping."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" I frown. "I hadn't contacted my mother since I turned eighteen." I was ashamed to admit that I had blamed her for Abigale's death. My step father was never very good to my sister and I. He was rude, ruthless and unloving. She chose to stay with him even though there were countless complaints from her children.

"We, or rather, the Agency, thinks that your mother may have mailed you these documents or hidden them where you could find them."

"That's fucking ridiculous." I shout, completely exasperated with the bullshit I'm hearing.

"That may be. In any case, we have already searched her house and could not uncover them." He grins like the Cheshire cat, "Unfortunately, as you know, there was an accidental fire that burned most of her belongings and so you cannot fully claim your inheritance. You may as well just collect the insurance money and find yourself something fun to spend it on."

He told me about the fire over the phone, and I have to admit, I am not entirely surprised that he's hinting at the fact that the Agency or whatever the fuck he's part of, burned my childhood home to the ground. "She had a safety deposit box." I remember flashes of going with her to the bank so she could put various items in the box.

"We already checked that. Nothing worth saving." He completely dismisses the idea.

"I don't have anything you want." I spit the words individually at him, hoping to drill the meaning into his thick skull.

"I think you do." He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." His grey eyes drill into my own, searching for the truth.

"Look, I'm not sure who the hell you think I really am, but I have nothing you want. Your ten minutes are up, and I'm leaving." I stand and stride for the door.

"If you remember anything, you have my number." He states coldly.

"Whatever." I mutter. I just need to get away from here and beat the shit out of a punching bag or something. I guess I'll have to head straight to the gym. Good thing I leave a spare set of workout clothes in my locker there.

"Until next time Mr. Sawyer." August Richards says, before I slam the door to his impersonal office. He really is a weasel. _Better be careful. _

"He better be careful." I mutter under my breath. I quickly fold myself into a taxi and head over to the gym to work out my aggression. All thoughts, especially ones of Danielle, slip from my mind. I'm too busy reliving the death of my little sister and her dying words to me. _"I don't think you can save me this time…"_

**A/N:**

**So, I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to introduce this to you! What do you all think of August? What about the real reason Luke's sister died? What are the documents?! **

**The next chapter is the heated reunion of Danielle and Luke! Stay tuned, I'm posting it today! **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews... I love you all and it really warms my heart that people actually like this story considering it's less fan fiction, and more my own personal story line! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Playlist :**

_**Fire Meet Gasoline- Sia **__**  
><strong>_

_**"It's dangerous to fall in love, but I  
>Wanna burn with you tonight<br>You hurt me  
>There's two of us<br>We're certain with desire  
>The pleasure's pain and fire, burning<strong>_

**So come on now**  
><strong>I'll take you on<strong>  
><strong>Take you on,<strong>  
><strong>I ache for love, ache for us<strong>  
><strong>Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer?<strong>  
><strong>So come on now<strong>  
><strong>Strike the match<strong>  
><strong>Strike the match now<strong>  
><strong>We're a perfect match<strong>  
><strong>Perfect somehow<strong>  
><strong>We were meant for one another<strong>  
><strong>Come a little closer"<strong>

**Chapter Ten:  
><strong>Danielle POV

"Kitten, it's only been a few days. Are you sure you want to see him?" Jay looks at me from is spot at the breakfast bar. I couldn't sleep and decided to get up and make pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast. Jason apparently couldn't sleep over Laura's snoring and decided to join me. I've just told him I want to see Luke and talk about what happened Tuesday night.

"I think it's for the best." I frown as I dish up some breakfast for the two of us. It's only ten in the morning and Laura never shows her face until noon. "I just want some answers." I sigh and sit on the stool next to Jay.

"Don't frown." He smiles and reaches out, pressing his thumb between my eyebrows. "You get this cute wrinkly thing right here, and you look so cute that I can't take you seriously."

I can't help but laugh, Jason has been such a good friend these past few days and I'm really very happy that Laura has found such a great guy.

"I just feel like him and I need to talk. I need to know where things are going. Or not going."

"I understand. Let me see your phone." He holds out his hand and I hesitantly drop my iPhone into his calloused palm. "I'll program his number in, and then it's up to you."

I smile gratefully after he hands my phone back. We finish our meal in comfortable silence and then we wash the dishes together, joking and laughing lightheartedly together.

I decide to text Luke around one in the afternoon, just in case he's sleeping, or… busy. _Busy doing Natalie? Why do you even care? Hey here's an idea, maybe you should answer Daddy's phone calls? _

I shake my head and continue to ignore the voice in my head. I don't want to talk to my father, and I refuse to think about Luke and Natalie together, not until he admits that he would rather be with her than me. He called her Satin, he can't be that in love with her. I smirk and walk into my room to shower and change, Laura wants to go shopping.

…

"Yes, really." I pout. "Jason, please just take me there. I'll never ask you for anything, ever again." I bat my eyelashes at him.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "Kitten, you're driving a hard bargin. What if he's not texting you back because he's with you-know-who?" He stares directly into my eyes, he looks worried.

"I guess I'll have to take my chances then." I put my hand on my hip. "I'm a grown woman, I can call a cab."

"You're nineteen with a fake ID." He smirks. "You don't need to call a cab, Laura is with her parents tonight and I'm not ready to meet them yet. I don't have anything else planned, you can call me and I will pick you up."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I don't need a babysitter."

"It's the only way I'll take you there." He smirks at me, he knows I have nothing left to bargain with.

"Fine." I pout.

"Don't pout kitten, it makes you look adorable."

"I am NOT adorable." I spin on my heel, and strut into my room.

Just before I shut my door, I swear I hear Jason mutter, "You're right, you're absolutely gorgeous." I shake my head, and chalk it up to my nerves at seeing Luke. I have to look my best to face him, I have to show him what he's missing. I have to show him why I'm better than Natalie.

…

The whole way to Luke and Jason's apartment, Jay is quiet. It makes me nervous because I don't think I've ever heard him keep his mouth shut for more than ten minutes at a time. "Are you okay?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"Don't worry about me, Kitten. I'm fine, just worried about you." He gives me a sideways glance.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I smile lightly, trying to reassure him as we pull into the driveway.

He sighs loudly and then reaches over and puts his hand on mine. "Just promise me that you'll call me if you need to get out of there. Okay?" I am distracted by the warmth of his hand on mine and the way his blue eyes are crinkled at the corners as they stare into my own like I've known him my whole life. "Danielle?" He asks.

I snap out of my trance, "Oh, yeah. I promise." I quickly undo my seatbelt and lean over and place a quick kiss on Jay's cheek. "Thank you." I whisper.

He clears his throat. "Any time, Kitten."

I slowly get out of the vehicle, trying to quell my nauseous feelings. _It's now or never… _I think as I knock loudly on the door.

I don't know who was more surprised when the door opened. Me, or Luke, wet haired and shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Danielle?" He sounds surprised and then as realization dawns on his face, "Oh fuck! I was supposed to text you. I'm so sorry." He frowns and I can see sadness in his green eyes.

"It's okay." I smile slightly. I am dazed by the feeling of electricity that started between us as soon as he opened the door. _The attraction is definitely still there. _

He looks over the top of my head and stares at Jason. "Did you want to come in?" He asks, his voice sounds smooth like melted chocolate and it does things to me. _This isn't going to be easy, babe. _

"Please." My voice is a cracked whisper. I follow Luke across the threshold. I make sure to turn around and wave at Jason before I close the door.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Luke asks casually. I wonder if he knows what he's doing to me as I watch water drip from his wet hair and slide down his bare back.

"No, I'm good. I'll just wait here, you can go finish getting dressed or whatever." I sit on a chair and start fidgeting with my hair. I'm pretty sure my cheeks are pink from the blush that is crawling up my skin.

"No, you came here to talk, so let's talk." He sits on the coffee table across from me, our knees touch, intensifying the hum of electricity between us. It takes everything in me not to moan.

"I-I want to k-k-now why you hurt me like that on T-Tuesday." I stutter like a pathetic excuse for a strong woman. _Hey, he's doing this to you, Sweetie. He's clearly more sexually experienced than you are with your one sex partner. _

He runs his hands through his hair, causing his biceps to flex. I cross my legs against the onslaught of desire that assaults my stomach. "I don't have an excuse, Danielle. Natalie has a very strong effect on me. I find that I want her body whenever I see her." His eyes are faraway and I find myself flinching at his brutal honesty. He doesn't notice, and I find my hidden reserve of anger.

"Oh? I thought we had something, Luke. I guess it meant nothing to you if you could just run off and fuck my sister." My voice is rising and I can feel my eyes ignite with rage.

Luke looks taken aback by my outburst. "Hey, you ran away from me."

"Yeah, because I just found out I had I sister, and she happened to be your ex!" I yell

"Oh really? And it's my fault that I met her before you? It's my fault she just happened to be your fucking sister?" He retorts back, his voice just as loud as mine.

"No, it's your fault that you fucked my sister when I was falling in love with you!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My breathing is heavy and there are tears in my eyes. I hadn't noticed that we have been gravitating closer to each other. We are so close that our noses are almost touching and I can feel the heat coming from his bare chest.

His hot breath tickles my lips. "You were falling in love with me?" He whispers, his summer green eyes soften as he searches mine for the truth in my words. His gaze makes me feel vulnerable and sexy at the same time. I am not some little girl, I am a woman and I want this man in bed. Desire spirals inside my stomach. Just like smoke, it fills me. Just like fire, it consumes me.

The sexual tension begins to crackle unbearably between us, like a forest fire, devouring everything in its path. I feel so consumed with lust that I have to grip the arms of the chair I'm sitting on, in attempts to gain some control.

Luke however, has other ideas. His eyes cloud over with smoky desire as he closes the small distance between our lips. I climb onto his lap, giving in. I cling to him like I am a burning inferno, and he is the cool river that will put me out.

He smells like rain and tastes like sunshine. His chest is warm and I can't help but moan as we climb this roller-coaster together. I have never felt this connected with another person before, and I don't want it to ever end.

He kisses me hungrily, passionately, and relentlessly. I am so caught up that I am not even phased when he stands with me in his arms, walking with me to his bedroom.

In five minutes or less we are just a tangle of skin between the sheets. He stops, surprising me, but not breaking the spell that has consumed me. "Are you sure?" He whispers, his voice gravelly and filled with desire for me.

I don't think, thinking usually ruins the best moments for me. I can't trust myself to speak so I simply nod and within moments is he a part of me. I let the fire consume me until I lose myself to the flames.

**A/N:**

**I waited so long to write this chapter... You guys have no idea. I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to throw anything else in this chapter and ruin the reunion. ;)**

**I really hope I didn't let you all down with this, but it's exactly how I pictured it. I promise there will be some fallout from this though!**

**I have to say that I'm so surprised by all the reviews I'm getting, the only thing that upsets me is that you're all reviewing as guests and I cannot reply! It makes me sad because I want to personally and individually tell you what your words mean to me! Grrrr... ;)**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for your support, I will definitely post as soon as possible! Send all your warmth this way, Canada is getting cold! Brrrrr... **

**Much Love! :) **  
><strong>Ps, Remember to review you guys! <strong>


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Playlist: ****  
><strong>_**1) Teenage Dream- Boyce Avenue (Cover)**_**  
><strong>_**"My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch now,<br>Baby I believe, this is real  
>so take a chance and<br>don't ever look back" **_

_**2) Thunder-Jessie J  
>"You make my hands shake<br>I watch the glass break  
>Around my guarded heart tonight<br>This ain't no mistake  
>You make my earth quake<br>You feel like thunder in the sky" **_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Jason POV

I am sitting around Laura and Danielle's apartment, debating between finding a good porn video on my laptop to watch, and downing a bottle of Jack. _Why not both? _

That's a very good question. My girl is with her parents on the other side of the city, and Danielle… Well she's probably in bed screwing my best friend. I cringe at the mental image. _Why am I doing this to myself? _ I should be happy for Luke, but something or _someone _rather_, _keeps pulling at my heart.

If I'm completely honest with myself, I started falling for Danielle the day she was released from the hospital. She looked so broken and beaten down, and yet, she managed to keep her head held high and her eyes… God, her eyes were bright and luminous and so _strong. _Of course, I immediately took those feelings and attempted to shove them inside a box in the back of my mind. I was with Laura, and you can say all you want about Luke, but I pride myself on staying faithful to my woman. I could never hurt sweet, innocent, beautiful Laura in that way.

For the first few days, I was totally successful at keeping my feelings for Danielle hidden in the back of my mind. She was beautiful, smart and funny, but I managed to convince myself that she was a very good friend and that's it.

Looking back on the situation, with my luck, I should have known that something would happen that would make living with her a "_let's see how hard it is not to get a boner around her, and bone her if you know what I'm saying" _contest.

_It happened a few days after Danielle came home from the hospital. It was noon, and Danielle was sleeping in, something that I quickly learned was rare for her. Laura tried desperately to get Danny to join us for a movie, anything to get her to stop crying and put a smile back on her face. After a couple of hours of trying, Laura gave up. She got a determined look on her face and called out that she was going shopping for herself and Danielle. _

_I've never known a woman to decline shopping before, and yet, Danielle stayed closed up in her room. Laura breezed out of the apartment with a worried look on her face, telling me to stay home in case Danny decided to "crawl out of her personal hell-hole." Honestly, I was completely fine with staying home. I hated shopping. _

_So I settled down on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn and Netflix. I had a perfectly good view of the door to Danielle's room, just in case she needed someone._

_I wouldn't ever admit it openly to anyone, but I was totally hooked on the TV series, _Supernatural_. I had watched it a million times before, and decided to start back on season one, episode one. _

_After a few episodes, I could hear the water running from the shower in Danielle's room. At least, I had hoped it was just Danielle taking a shower. I could fight terrorists and look straight down the barrel of a gun without flinching, but ghosts and all that shit terrified me. _

_I moved on to a couple more episodes, and was thoroughly engrossed in the show when I heard a door creak a little, causing me to jump, "Holy FUCK."_

"_Oh shit! I didn't mean to startle you! I thought no one was home!" Danielle is starting at me, shocked, like a deer caught in the headlights._

_At first, I managed to just look into her wide blue eyes. I tried to keep my gaze locked with hers, but after a few seconds, I couldn't stop my gaze from travelling down the length of her body. She was wearing nothing but a white fluffy towel, her blonde hair framing her face, water dripping from the ends and rolling down her tan limbs. _

_In that moment, I was pissed at the fact that I was only wearing sweats, with a blanket covering my legs and bare feet. At least there's a blanket. _Quick, say something! And close your mouth dumbass!

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Kitten. I was just watching some Netflix. It's more appealing than carrying shopping bags for Laura." I smirk slightly. _

"_Oh," She laughs slightly, the sound sweet, and yet slightly husky, "I know what you mean. What are you watching? Is it okay if I sit with you?" Her eyes look so innocent, and yet, the way she is dressed, or not dressed, conveys a sexy confidence that makes me want to drool over her. _

"_Of course, Kitten." I smirk at her and gesture at her lack of clothing, "Why don't you put some pj's on or something, though? I've never seen Laura's jealous side, but I don't think we want to give her any wrong ideas." I lower my eye lids, "Or do you?" _

_I laugh at the way her eyes widen and she looks down at herself, putting an arm across her supple chest. "Oh shit! God, I'm so sorry." Her cheeks go a cute shade of pink, "I don't normally walk around like this, honest. I just thought there was no one home. I'll be right back." She quickly turns around and hurls herself through her open door. _

_Ten minutes later, she walks out dressed in pink floral pajama shorts and a matching tank top. She looks so freaking adorable and I can't resist commenting on it, "Nice pj's, Kitten." I shoot her a wink._

_She laughs and gently smacks me on the shoulder as she moves to sit beside me on the couch. "Don't be a douche, Jay." She shyly tucks a strand of still wet hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you something?" _

_Oh fuck. That's never a good sign. I don't want to give away anything about Luke's past. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I clear my throat before I speak, "What would that be?" _

"_Why do you call me Kitten?" She flutters her eyelashes flirtatiously at me. _Or am I just imagining that? _Either way, I feel a heaviness leave my shoulders when I realize that I won't have to give any of Luke's shitty personal details away. I can't help but laugh as she raises an eyebrow at me and crosses her arms over her chest. _

"_What's so funny?" She narrows her eyes at me. _

"_You." I rush to finish my explanation after she backhands me across my bare chest. "I call you Kitten because you look so cute and innocent, but you can be ferocious when your back's up. You're also adorable and playful, and let's face it, you have a great head of hair." I wink at her and she cracks up, tears stream from her beautiful blue eyes, and she holds her stomach. _

"_You really think that about me?" She gasps through her laughter. _

"_Why yes, yes I do, Kitten." I smile at her. _

_For the next two hours we sat on the couch, side by side, watching _Supernatural _and playing twenty questions. I learned a lot about Danielle that afternoon, and I found myself telling her things about myself that I swore I'd never tell anyone. She never once judged me. She listened intently, instead of trying to make me feel better about the bad things I had done as a kid. That was the afternoon I found myself falling madly and completely in love with my best friend's girl._

I fell asleep on that very couch after watching a full season of _Supernatural_, and downing half a bottle of Jack. I dreamt of Danielle and her velvet voice, her supple lips and her bright blue eyes.

…

I woke up to the shrill sound of my cellphone ringing beside my head. I groaned as daggers of pain punctured my brain.

A quick glance at my cellphone told me that Danielle was calling me. Even though it's only eight in the morning, I was alert instantly.

"Hey, Kitten. Are you okay?" My voice sounded gruff. I cleared my throat.

"Um, no." She sniffles slightly on the other end. "I… We..." Apparently she realizes that I don't want the details of her night with him. "Luke is gone. I don't know where he went." I silently curse Luke for leaving her after he so obviously got laid. _Fucking assholes these days. _

"Did he leave you a note?" My voice sounds more hostile than I mean it to, "Kitten, just check for a note." I use a softer tone

"There isn't one. I already looked." She sighs loudly. "I bet he's somewhere fucking, Natalie. He got what he wanted from me and then he ran off." She starts to sob hysterically.

"I'm sure he just went to the gym or something."

"Really?" She sounds so adorable, it takes everything in me not to burst into inappropriate laughter.

"Really, really. Do you want me to come get you? I just have to have a quick shower."

"Yes please. Thanks, Jay. I'm sorry it's so early."

"No worries, Kitten. I'll always be here for you."

"I know." She whispers just before she hangs up.

Five minutes later, I've suffered through an invigorating cold shower and gotten myself dressed in a black t-shirt and light jeans. I don't really think much about the fact that Laura hasn't come home or even left a note. In fact, Laura never even crosses my mind.

I hop into my vehicle and in a matter of minutes I am knocking on the door to the apartment I share with Luke.

"Hey, Jay." Danielle's eyes are puffy and red from crying.

"Hey, Kitten." I pull her through the door way and crush her to my chest. Trying to take away all of the pain and humiliation she must feel. There are fresh, warm tears soaking my chest as she begins to cry again.

"I thought he wanted to be with me, Jay." She pulls away and looks into my eyes, her blue eyes made even brighter by the shine of unshed tears. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You aren't stupid, Danielle. He is." I use my thumb to brush away a few of her tears. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No. I don't want to go home yet. Can you take me to the beach please? I want to walk and think."

"I can keep you company. I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Okay." She whispers and looks down at her feet. "If you're sure. I don't want to steal you away from Laura." I am momentarily stunned by the double meaning that lies in those words.

"Hey, it's okay. She's still at her parents. I think." My eyebrows pull together as I realize that I don't really know for sure if that's where she is.

"I guess we were both ditched. Huh?" She smiles. It's not a big smile, just a small one that tugs at the corners of her lips, but it brightens my day.

…..

Danielle POV

Jay and I are sitting at an ice-cream bar on the beach when the clouds begin to roll in from the West. With all the humidity lately, I'm not surprised that a big storm is brewing.

I am so grateful that I can count on Jason. Maybe it was stupid of me to call him after I woke up naked in Luke's bed with no sign of him anywhere. I looked frantically for a note, I checked my phone for texts, missed calls, or even an email. There was nothing. Luke fucked me and then walked out the door the next morning without a word.

At first, I was upset, hell, I was humiliated, but then I realized that maybe I was being a bit irrational. I settled back into bed and played a few games on my phone, I got up and routed through the cupboards in the kitchen for breakfast. I even took a shower, all without a sign from Luke.

Eventually, I gave up and called Jason. I couldn't just sit around and wait for the man I loved to come back. Maybe, he would never come back. Maybe all we had was a raw passion that consumed us. I had no way of figuring it out for sure though, because whenever I tried to talk to Luke it either ended in yelling, or frenzied sex. As much as I loved that aspect of things with Luke, I had to be honest with myself and admit that I didn't want to be someone's fuck buddy. I wanted a real relationship.

"Hey, Kitten. You okay?" I feel Jason's warm hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just lost in thought I guess." I shrug, and then I bust out in laughter as Jason starts tickling me. "W-what a-a-a-are you d-d-o-doing?" I sputter.

"I'm trying to find you!" He winks at me. His eyes bright and playful.

"I'm back now! Please, stop! P-p-people are s-staring!" I am laughing so hard my stomach hurts and there are tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Okay." He raises his hands above his head. "I'm all yours."

"What?" I raise one eyebrow in question. I'm trying to understand why my heart started beating faster when he said that he was mine.

"An eye for an eye, Kitten." He closes his eyes. "Take your revenge. I can take it."

"I think I'll reserve my right to revenge. I'll get you when you least expect it." _Are you flirting with him? Really? Danielle Margaret Trent! _

"Fair enough. Ready to roll yet?"

"Actually, can we just take another walk?"

Jason's eyes open wide. "Are you sure? There's a storm coming."

"Scared of a little rain?" I taunt.

He narrows his eyes. "Challenge accepted, Kitten."

Why do I feel like there's a deeper meaning to his words?

…..

We walk down the beach in the growing breeze, talking about anything and nothing all at once. We discuss politics, literature, the army, her father, Luke and Laura. We discuss our future plans, or lack thereof. We comfort each other without judgement and our connection deepens. It's almost as if we were made for each other.

Danielle is dressed in the same outfit she wore last night which just happens to be ripped jean shorts and a white tank top that makes her tan skin glow like gold. She is beautiful with her blonde hair blowing back from her bright eyes. There are goose bumps beginning to form on her skin and it takes everything in me not to pull her close to me, so I can lend her some of my body heat.

We have walked about a mile when Danielle walks a few paces a head of me, and I let her go. She stops and turns toward the now chaotic waves. Her eyes are far away and for a second I wonder if she's thinking about what her and I could be for each other. The first rumbles of thunder sound a few miles off the beach, and I watch Danielle jump at the sound. She looks over at me, laughter in her eyes, and embarrassment clear in the pinkness of her cheeks.

I hurry over to her, "What's the matter, Kitten? Scared of a little thunder?" I wink at her, and rake her body with my eyes. I can't help it. She's close to me and smells like vanilla and rain. It's intoxicating.

She playfully swats me on the shoulder, "No!" She laughs and dances away from me before I can grab her. I don't stop to think about how this could be a metaphor for our relationship.

"You could have fooled me!" I call out as I chase after her. My heart is pounding and I can see the rain coming from across the ocean. "Danielle, we have to go! The storm is coming!" I point toward the sheet of rainwater that is quickly coming in our direction.

She skips over to me, radiant and playful. "What's the matter, Jay? Scared of getting wet?" She winks and reaches up to run her hand playfully through my hair. Desire begins to throb deep in my stomach. Her lips are so close and I can't help but wonder what she tastes like.

My self-control wavers slightly as I see her eyelids lower. The look in her bright blues tells me that she's definitely thinking the same thoughts about me right now, as I am about her. For a second I shut off the part of my brain that usually whispers in my ear that being attracted to Danielle is wrong, and I grab her wrist as she begins to pull away.

She crashes into me. Her palms flat on my chest, her body flush with mine. I can feel the hummingbird beat of her heart through the fabric of our shirts. She stares into my eyes, searching them for an answer that I can't seem to give her right now. Why did I do that? Why are we doing this now? I don't know.

I bend my head, my lips a fraction of an inch from hers. I patiently wait for her to make the decision to kiss me or not. She takes a shaky breath in, her eyes never leaving mine. She has me captivated, mesmerized. "Your eyes are such a beautiful shade of green." She whispers, her lips brushing mine and causing my skin to break out in goose bumps. She closes her eyes and leans forward, lips hesitantly meeting mine.

We kiss as thunder continuously rumbles over our heads. The wind whips around us, her hair blows around my face, and I move my hands to hold it out of the way, deepening our kiss as she pushes herself around me. I am lost in her warmth, and the smell of vanilla. My conscious tries to turn itself back on, but I quickly shut it off again. I never want this moment to end.

I haven't even noticed that the rain has finally reached us, drenching us in lukewarm water. I can't seem to care and apparently, Danielle doesn't either, as I lift her into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist. We are consumed by each other in our own little bubble. I hold Danielle close to me, and try to pour all my feelings for her into our shared kisses.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry about the major delay... Hope you guys still love me! :)**

**Let me know what you think... **

**Much Love!**


	12. Holy Effffffff

**Author's Note:**

YIKES! I hope you all don't hate me... I know its been forever since my last update!

For those of you still with me?

Hint for chapter 12?

1) Like I Can- Sam Smith

2) Personal - Jessie J

-downWiththeFiction


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Playlist: **

**Like I can- Sam Smith  
><strong>He could be a stranger, you gave a second glance  
>He could be a trophy, of a one night stand<br>He could have your humour, that I don't understand cause  
>He'll never love you like I can, can, can<p>

**Personal- Jessie J  
><strong>Now I'm wondering  
>They can tell that I've been crying all night?<br>'Cause I told myself  
>I don't love you, though I know it's a lie<br>'Cause I do

**Chapter Twelve:  
><strong>Danielle POV:

I don't even realize how long it's been since Jay first pressed his lips passionately against my own. All I can hear is the crackling thunder and the pounding of my heart in my own ears. You'd think I would be cold with the rain water drenching me to my very core, but the heat that is enveloping me comes from Jay, and he is like a furnace surrounding me in his strong arms. I want to feel guilty after Jay pulls away for a moment to look me in the eyes. I want to think of Luke and how much I feel for him. I want to hate myself, but I don't.

My lips feel full and swollen from our kisses, and strangely my heart feels full of an emotion that I can't quite place. _Do I love Jay?_ _Is it possible to love two people at once with every inch of your being? _I don't think so, but I can't say for sure. All I know is that Jay has awoken something inside me that wants to be a part of him. _It's just lust you hoe. _

I am startled when I feel a warm hand on my cheek. "Look at me, Kitten." His voice is soft and seductive, it awakens a primal desire in me that I've never felt before. "Don't over think this, please? I know that you want to find a way to blame yourself for what just happened." His eyes move to the space over my head, he stares blankly for a second.

"I don't blame myself." I reach out and place the tips of my fingers on his lips. I do this without even thinking. "Jay, I don't blame you either. It doesn't make what just happened okay though."

He sighs loudly and runs his hands through his wet hair, "Look, maybe you can walk around pretending that what just happened was nothing. Hell, maybe it was nothing to you." He finally looks into my eyes and what I see there scares me slightly. _Oh girl, he loves you. _"But it meant _everything _to me."

The rain is starting to come down harder and I feel like we are going to have to shout to hear each other over the noise soon. _This doesn't look like it's going to end good for either of you. _"We need to get out of this rain!" I yell up at him, hoping he heard me.

"Deal, let's go back to your place." He smiles at me mischievously and my heart skips a beat before he throws me over his broad shoulder and runs to his vehicle. By some miracle he isn't even breathing hard when we throw ourselves onto the leather seats, dripping rain water.

"Yikes, I'm sorry about your upholstery." I say as my teeth chatter together.

"It was worth it." He smirks as he reaches for the temperature controls. _Thank god he has heated seats. _In a few minutes I am beginning to feel warmer. Jason reaches for my hand as he drives us toward my apartment, I let him take it. I don't want this to end.

"Jason… What about Laura?" I feel guilt and dread beginning to bloom in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll have to tell her that I have feelings for someone else." He looks defiantly into my eyes.

"I don't want to be the one to ruin your relationship." I stumble over my words like an idiot.

"Danielle, I fell in love with you the day you binge watched Supernatural with me and listened to me as I regurgitated my entire life story to you." He is staring straight ahead, paying attention to the road in front of him, but I find myself wishing I could see the look in his eyes as he said that he loved me.

"I-I don't know what to say." I manage to get the words out slowly as Jay pulls into a guest parking spot.

"Then don't say anything. I will wait for you, for however long it takes for you to realize that I will do whatever I have to, to make you realize that I love you." He gets out of the vehicle and walks around to the other side to open my door for me. I barely step foot on the wet pavement, before he lifts me into his arms and pulls me close. "I love you, Danielle Trent."

My head swims. _What do I do now? _

….

Jason POV:

Danielle and I walked into the apartment looking like complete messes, and she rushed away from me as soon as she heard Laura's sweet voice call a quick 'hello'. I didn't want to let her go, I know that I put a lot of things on her plate, but my entire life I have strived to be as honest as possible and I didn't want to bottle my feelings for her inside anymore. From the way she kissed me, I know that deep down, even if she doesn't want to admit it, that she feels just as strongly for me.

Laura walks into the kitchen half an hour after Danielle bolts to her room. They must have had girl time.

Laura keeps looking me up and down. I feel like a specimen under her microscope, I try not to squirm under her intense gaze. "So you finally told her?" She doesn't sound angry, or upset. She sounds like she honestly just wants to know.

"Tell who, what?" _That's it, play dumb._

"You aren't stupid Jay. I know you love Danielle. You must have told her after you kissed her. That was very romantic by the way. She doesn't cry like that very often."

"You knew?" I sound like a lost puppy dog. "Wait, Danielle told you about the kiss?"

"Of course Danielle told me. She was begging me to kill her the entire time. Yes, I knew that you loved her." She walks over and I flinch, thinking that she will slap me for not being a pig. Instead, she pulls me into a warm, and comforting hug. "I think I knew before you did."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean to ever hurt you." I whisper into her hair.

"Jay, let's be real for a second. If you and I really were attracted to each other you wouldn't feel like my big brother. That's probably why neither of us ever tried to initiate sex. I can't ever imagine doing that." She smiles up at me and laughs, and I can't help but join her to the point where we are both doubled over with tears running down our cheeks.

"I love you, I'm just sorry it wasn't what you deserve." The words pour out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Honestly, I thought there was something wrong with me because I couldn't make myself fall in love with you." She smiles, "I love you too, but more like family." She stands on her toes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You really aren't mad?" I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"No. I'm really not mad. I'm a little worried about Danielle. I've never seen her this messed up. She must really care about you."

"You know, I really do love her."

"I know you do. Give it time, she needs to be alone right now." She punches me in the arm, "If you ever hurt her…"

"You'll cut my balls off. Got it." _How the fuck did I get so lucky? _

…..

**A/N:**

So I know this chapter is super short and kind of boring... But I HAD to post something, I also wanted to set some big things up with this chapter... STAY TUNED.. More to follow today. CHAPTER THIRTEEN here we come!

Love you guys!


End file.
